Elizabeth's Betrayal
by Piratesfanatic
Summary: Elizabeth runs away and decides to live with Jack. She's fallen in love with him. I hope you enjoy, and please R&R! I now have ch. 17! So, read it and tell me what you think! Um...I started this before AWE, so it's really inacurate. Please excuse that.
1. Prologue

Here's another story. I thought it was sweet when I wrote, but whatever. I wrote it in 5th period when we were reviewing for our test. This, I guess, takes place after the third movie. I haven't seen the movie yet, but it'll only makes sense if put it here, so... Anyway, enjoy. Please R&R!!!!!

Again: None of these characters are my own.

* * *

**Elizabeth's Betrayal**

Jack sat in his cabin on the _Black Pearl_, facing Elizabeth. He grinned at her in his mischievous way.

"I'm not sure I should be here. Will will wake up and find me missing, it'll break his heart," Elizabeth said.

It was just days before Elizabeth was to marry Will. In the days before she had become distracted. She had thought of Jack almost nonstop. She began to realize her affections for Will were deteriorating. He wasn't the man she had fallen in love with anymore.

She had decided just hours ago to pack her things and slip away. She would become a distant memory. Earlier that night she had found herself running down the streets, a bulging suitcase in her hand.

It wasn't until she reached the docks that she realized that she had no idea of where to go. She didn't know where to find Jack or if she would ever find him. But she sensed he would be near her.

As she slowly turned to walk away a voice called out, "Where ya goin', luv?"

Elizabeth had spun around her heart fluttering. There was Jack, leaning against a wall. Elizabeth had rushed to him and they had embraced. They had rowed to the _Pearl_ and now found themselves in Jack's cabin, sitting closely together.

Now the ship was quickly sailing from Port Royal, never to return again.

A single tear slid down Elizabeth's cheek as she stared at her knees. She still wore the long, flowing night gown she had slept in for those few hours.

Jack put a comforting hand on Elizabeth's tightly clasped ones. "You wouldn't have come if you still loved the boy," he said softly.

Elizabeth smiled nervously and embraced him. "I'm so confused, Jack," she whispered into his ear.

"You should rest, Lizzy. And you should realize the choice you made is final, you can't go back. Not now. Besides there's nothing to worry about, I'm Captain Jack Sparrow." With a grin he stood up. Elizabeth stared up at him. "Come, Lizzy. I'll show you your sleeping quarters," he said, holding a hand out to her.

Elizabeth grabbed his hand and stood up. A cold fist gripped her heart as they headed to her sleeping quarters. Had she made the right choice? Did she truly love Jack? Could she live with what she had done to Will?

"Here we are," Jack said as he pushed open a door. Elizabeth walked inside and turned to Jack. She lightly pecked him on the cheek and smiled at him. She was sure then that she truly loved him. Elizabeth began to shut the door but Jack held it open. Elizabeth looked at him expectantly. "I knew you'd come to my side eventually." He turned and walked back to his cabin.

Elizabeth went to her cot with a wonderful feeling. She knew she'd be happy. After all her whole life she had wanted to meet a pirate. Now she was in love with one and he loved her.

She fell asleep with the satisfying thought that she was in love and loved back.


	2. Letting Go of Will and the Past

Okay, here's chapter 1. I hope you like it. Please tell me if anything needs to be fixed, but be king :). Anyways, here you go. Enjoy!!!

R&R!

* * *

**Letting Go of Will and the Past**

Elizabeth woke with a start as shouts rang about the _Black Pearl._ She stood up groggily and quickly staggered into breeches and a tunic. She stumbled across the room and pulled open her door. The crew was rushing around the deck and Jack was furiously calling orders. Elizabeth headed towards Jack, stepping around crew members rushing about.

When she reached him she asked, "What's happening?"

Jack looked at her with worried eyes. "It seems yur father and ex-fiancé think I stole ye away in the night."

Elizabeth looked over the railing. There was the _Dauntless_ floating beside them. Elizabeth looked at Jack frighteningly. "Are they attacking the ship?"

"No," Jack said seriously. "I don't think they want to risk hurting you."

"What if they capture the ship? What if they take me away from you, or even kill you?" Elizabeth voiced her fears. She caressed Jack's bearded cheek lovingly.

"Don't worry, luv, I won't let them." He covered her hand with his. He stared at the _Dauntless_ with an expression mixed with anger, fear and confidence. Elizabeth stood beside Jack wearing a determined and stubborn expression herself.

"We want to negotiate, Sparrow," called Governor Swann. Will stood beside him, an angry expression on his face.

"Speak yur terms," barked Jack.

"You may roam free in these waters if you hand Elizabeth to us safely," Governor Swann answered.

Jack realized this as a trick and was about to call something when Elizabeth intervened, "What if she doesn't want to go?"

There was shocked silence from the _Dauntless_. Will gaped at her, a horrified expression on his face. "Elizabeth. You don't mean that. Jack has—Jack has brainwashed you. Don't believe what he says!" Will cried desperately.

Elizabeth forced back the tears that threatened to stream down her cheeks. "I left on my own. Jack didn't convince me, he didn't even say a word about it. Will…I-I don't love you anymore. I'm sorry, you've changed. You aren't the man I fell in love with anymore!"

Will just stared at her blankly. Elizabeth grabbed Jack's arm for support. She felt her knees wobble and a wave of dizziness fell over her.

"Elizabeth! This is a wrong decision, you'll regret it eventually! Leave that _pirate_ and come home!" Governor Swann spat.

Elizabeth stiffened in anger. Not even her father could change her mind. "No!" It was all she could think to say. She knew it sounded childish, but she didn't care. She turned to Jack and said, "Take us away. I want to be rid of foul memories."

Jack nodded grimly and quickly steered the _Pearl _away. The _Dauntless_ quickly began to fade in the distance. The ship being too slow to follow them. The only sounds heard in the distance were Will's anguished calls to Elizabeth.

Elizabeth relaxed once Will's cries faded away. She stayed near Jack as he steered the ship. She stared at the calm sea around her. She loved how peaceful it looked, so unlike her life.

Jack put a hand on Elizabeth's shoulder, startling her. She had thought he had been steering. She turned and faced him. He pulled her into a gentle kiss. When he pulled away Elizabeth stared at him, confused and excited.

"This is the beginning of an unforgettable adventure," he said, his eyes dancing with emotion. Jack smiled at her mischievously, as he always did.

"That it is." Elizabeth kissed him again.


	3. First True Kiss

Sorry I took so long to update. I was in Chicago on a band trip and didn't have access to a computer. Well, I should be seeing Pirates 3 tonight!!!! I'm so excited!!! Oh, enjoy. : )

**First True Kiss**

"How did they catch up so quickly?" Elizabeth asked Jack as they sat in his cabin together. She leaned against his chest sleepily.

"Who?" he asked absentmindedly. He leaned against the wall, his eyes closed.

"My father and-and Will," Elizabeth replied, afraid of Jack's reaction to the mention of Will's name.

Jack felt an annoyed feeling ping at his heart. She still said her ex-fiancé's name slightly lovingly. Jack felt his hand on the opposite side of Elizabeth tighten slowly in concealment. He carefully answered, so as to hide his sudden anger, "We weren't yet far from Port Royal, luv. T'was just hours after you'd retired t' bed." Jack looked across the room at his maps with a troubled expression.

"Oh," Elizabeth replied awkwardly. She was unable to think of what else to say.

The corners of Jack's mouth twitched with a smile at her shyness.

"What are we going to do now, Jack?" Elizabeth asked him, closing her eyes.

Jack sighed. "I dunno, luv. I dunno."

XXX

Elizabeth woke to find herself stretched across the bench she had shared with Jack. She sat up slowly and stretched. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and looked about the room. The room was dark and through the small window she saw the pitch black sky, signifying that it was late at night.

She stood and lazily walked to the door. She pulled it open and moonlight washed over her.

She walked out onto the silent deck. Elizabeth figured that the crew had already retired for the night. She only noticed one person on the deck. The person stood silently at the helm, their back to her. Even through the dark she recognized the pirate hat on top of the grimy hair. She recognized her Jack. Her Captain Jack Sparrow. Hearing those words in her mind made Elizabeth sigh in happiness, causing the figure to turn around. A gold tooth glinted in the moonlight as Jack smiled at her.

Elizabeth walked to his side and asked him quietly, "Are you alright?"

"A lot on me mind, luv." He turned back to the sea and gripped the helm tightly. Elizabeth put a comforting hand on his shoulder and felt it relax. The two stood for several minutes, motionless and speechless.

"Why are you so worried lately?" Elizabeth asked him finally.

"I don't want to lose ye again, Lizzy," he said without looking at her.

Elizabeth smiled; she now knew he really cared about her. "Jack, there's no need to worry, I-I love you." She felt her face burn in embarrassment. She looked at her feet. She felt that it was too early to tell him her feelings, but yet didn't she run away from Will because she loved Jack?

Jack looked at her, somewhat startled. "And I you," he answered after awhile with a satisfied smile. He turned back to the sea, this time with a content look on his face.

Elizabeth felt her heart flutter. For some reason she hadn't expected him to say it back. She smiled gleefully and moved her hand to link her arm with his.

"You should rest," Jack said after several minutes.

"No, I want to be with you," Elizabeth protested.

Jack grinned at her. "Just as stubborn as when we first met."

This annoyed Elizabeth slightly, but she pushed the feeling aside because she realized that had been the reason he had said it: to annoy her.

"How long have you been up?" she asked, changing the subject.

"Since you fell asleep on me," Jack answered, his eyes glinting with mischief.

"You haven't rested at all?" Elizabeth asked startled.

"Nay, I don't need sleep, 's long as I know yu'r safe."

"I'm very flattered Jack, but you need your sleep just like the rest of us," Elizabeth replied stubbornly.

Jack sighed. "I have me rum to keep me awake. Besides we're stoppin' soon."

"Oh?" Elizabeth asked.

"Look ahead. That there's Tortuga, we'll be stoppin' there," Jack said as he pointed to the land mass in front of them. "We can rest there."

Not much later the crew groggily docked the _Black Pearl_ and scattered to taverns, inns and back to the ship.

Jack led Elizabeth to an inn he was familiar with, _too _familiar with. He requested two rooms, unaware if Elizabeth would be offended if they shared a room, or even a bed.

Once they reached the doorway to Elizabeth's room Jack said, "I'll come for you in th' mornin'." He held her tightly against his chest. Elizabeth let his warmth envelope her.

As the two stood motionless Elizabeth felt her lips tingle. She longed to kiss him. She had only kissed him once, but that had been to distract him. But yet, even then, she now recalled that she had fallen in love with him. "Jack," she whispered.

"Yes, luv?" Jack asked her.

"Jack, I—" she was cut off as Jack lifted her chin and kissed her softly. At first she was startled, then she kissed him back. The kiss lasted for several minutes. They finally pulled away and stared happily into each others eyes.

"I love you, Lizzy. Don't you ever doubt that," Jack whispered to her.

They parted reluctantly and went to their separate rooms. Elizabeth dreamt of Jack's tender kiss.


	4. Sunken Love

SPOILERS in the summary!!!!!!!!

Well, I saw the movie last night. I thought it was good, but…they ruined Jack! I didn't like that he was insane throughout the movie!! Sure it was funny, but… Well, anyways, thanks for the reviews. I know my Jack isn't very Jack-like. Oh well, enjoy anyways.

By the way, I don't own POTC or any of the characters.

* * *

**Chapter 3**

Days later Elizabeth stood beside Jack as they sailed. She had become accustomed to this position. They rarely spoke, but they had no reason to.

Jack turned to her and stared at her quietly looking at the ocean. He felt a strange thought cross his mind: _What if she's thinking of William?_ He had never been jealous in his life. Over a woman. He had never actually really cared for a woman before. _Why now?_ he thought. Something about her, something about Elizabeth had dramatically changed Jack. He had never been this serious in his life. He had never been this _insecure _in his life.

Elizabeth turned to Jack, noticing he had been staring at her. She smiled. Jack smiled back at her, though Elizabeth noticed something in his smile she had never noticed before: love. It wasn't exactly strange, now. She knew he loved her, but before…before he had just been playing with her. Before she had come to him.

"Capn'!" Gibbs rushed to them.

"Mr. Gibbs," Jack asked seriously, turning to face him.

"Jack, the lass's father," he inclined his head to Elizabeth, "or we believe it's her father, is behind us! And he's not alone this time."

Jack rolled his eyes and put on his famous grin. They had nothing to worry about. Elizabeth's father wouldn't send a whole fleet of ships.

He looked out across the water with his telescope. Once he spotted the fifteen ships Jack slowly lowered his telescope. "Oh, bugger."

He shouted, "Prepare the cannons! We can't outrun them this time."

"Jack! What are we going to do?" Elizabeth exclaimed.

Jack eyed her with the same grin. He walked over to her and picked her up. He hefted her over his shoulder and carried her to his cabin.

"Jack, let me go! Let me go!" She began kicking her legs and pounding on his chest.

"Sorry, luv. This is what you're goin' t' do." He dropped her onto the bench in his cabin and rushed from the room. He locked the door from the outside and began helping his crew.

Elizabeth jumped to her feet and violently shook the door in an attempt to open it. She pounded on it and shouted, "Jack! Let me out! I know you can hear me!" She disliked being kept from battle. When she had been locked up by Norrington's men at Isle de Muerta she knew it had been Jack's doing. Now here she was locked up again. Surely Jack knew she was capable of fighting.

"Jack, we'll never survive! We can't destroy fifteen ships on our own! They'll sink the _Pearl_!" Gibbs said, appearing at Jack's side.

"What do you plan to do then, Gibbs?! You've any _better_ ideas?" Jack snapped.

"Jack, we can't fight an' win," Gibbs replied.

Jack turned away, refusing to believe Gibbs. "They won't attack wiv Elizabeth on board," Jack said calmly.

But, on the contrary, the _Black Pearl_ shook violently as the first cannon fire tore into her. Jack swore and called for a return fire. He rushed about the ship in a panic. Cannon balls soared around him; shaking the ship and splashing dangerously close in the water.

A cannon ball ripped into the _Pearl _beside Jack, throwing him to the deck. He stood up and looked in horror at the damage. His beloved _Pearl _was sinking.

"Abandon ship!" Jack wearily barked to his crew. He went to his cabin and furiously unlocked it. Elizabeth angrily burst from the room, but her features softened when she saw Jack. She didn't know why seeing him comforted her because he was the one she was angry with.

"We need to leave the ship, she's sinkin'," Jack told her gravely.

Elizabeth looked at him in shock. "Oh, Jack. I'm so sorry."

Jack rushed into his cabin and plucked up his compass. With a groan the _Pearl _began to tilt. Jack ran from the cabin, grabbing Elizabeth's hand. They stopped at the railing and Jack turned to Elizabeth. "We need to jump!"

Elizabeth nodded, grateful that she no longer wore dresses. She clasped her hand in Jack's and they plunged over the railing.

Within seconds the freezing water engulfed them. Elizabeth opened her mouth in shock, as if to cry out. Salty water flooded into her mouth. She clawed to the surface, coughing and spluttering.

Jack swiftly swam to her and led her to a nearby island.

Once they were ashore Elizabeth clung to Jack, shivering. "Th-this is my f-father's d-doing," she told him, her teeth chattering. "W-why w-would he s-sink th-the ship?"

"I don't know, luv," Jack replied. In fact he had been thinking the exact same thing. He didn't understand why her father would sink the ship that he knew is daughter was on. "We better stay outta sight," Jack said as he pulled her into the protection of the trees.


	5. Bugger, Bugger, Bugger, Savvy?

In this chapter Jack is a little more like, well, Jack. I hope this is good and that you enjoy it. I came up with the chapter name on the band trip I went on. It was originally: "Bugger, Bugger, Bugger" but a friend added "Savvy?" to the end and the title stuck.  Please R&R!

I don't own POTC or any characters, yadda yadda.

**Chapter 4**

As Elizabeth slept beside him, Jack stared up into the trees. He felt an overwhelming feeling of sorrow, his _Black Pearl_ was gone. He had gotten her back before, twice. But he didn't want to risk Elizabeth's life. The pain didn't absorb him, though. He had Elizabeth, and the _Pearl_ was a ship he could always replace. Yet he still felt an empty place in his heart.

"Oh, bugger," he said quietly. "The girl's goin' t' be the death o' me." He looked at her sleeping form. How had he fallen so hard for her? Why was he willing to change everything about himself for her? The questions buzzed in his mind.

Earlier that day Jack had watched Governor Swann, or whoever else it was, and the other ships scour the wreckage of the _Pearl_. Elizabeth had watched beside him, a somewhat annoyed expression on her face.

Jack didn't know what had become of his crew. He didn't dwell on it for long, though. He knew that his crew would miraculously be alive. Seeing as how he was Captain Jack Sparrow and things always seemed to go well for him in the end.

Jack sat up and looked at the full moon above him. He turned to Elizabeth and ran his fingers across her soft cheek. Her lips curled into a slight smile and she sighed in her sleep. He lowered his lips to hers and kissed her softly. He stood up and walked to the shore. He stared at the water, the ships all gone. He noticed wood had washed ashore from the wreckage of the _Pearl_.

As he stood quietly he remembered when he and Elizabeth had been marooned on the island together. The thought made him smile.

"There'll be no living with her after this," he had said. Now they were.

He heard a twig snap and he spun around. He found Elizabeth standing between Will and her father, groggily beginning to acknowledge what was happening. "Bugger," Jack muttered.

Jack knew he and Elizabeth would eventually be found, he just hadn't expected this, or it to happen so soon. Jack stared at Will's and Governor Swann's hard expressions and found himself smiling and standing in his relaxed manner. "May I help you?"

Will glared at him. "Hello, Jack," he said bitterly.

"Hello, William. May I help you?" he asked again. Jack's gold teeth glinted in the moonlight as he grinned at them.

Will's jaw tightened. "Arrest this man," Governor Swann cut in.

Jack rolled his eyes as two soldiers approached him. He held his hands up, stopping them. "Governor Swann, William, Elizabeth wants to be wiv me. That's why she ran away, savvy?"

The soldiers looked at the Governor questioningly. Jack walked around them, closer to Will and the Governor.

"Why are you chasin' after 'er? Don't you want 'er to be happy?"

The Governor stiffened. "She'll never be happy with a _pirate_."

Jack smirked. "How should you know, govna?" Jack said. He was now slowly circling Governor Swann and with every word he accented he moved his face close to the Governor's.

"Arrest him," Governor Swann replied, rage etching his features. The two soldiers moved toward Jack, but Jack sidestepped them.

"I'm sorry, but you'll havta catch me some other day." He slipped between Will and Governor Swann and grabbed Elizabeth away from them. Too shocked to move they watched as Jack whizzed past them and into the trees.

Once he regained his composure Governor Swann shouted, "After them!" Soldiers darted into the trees after Jack. They weaved between the trees and easily caught up to them. They circled around Jack and Elizabeth blocking any escape. Jack stood in front of Elizabeth and circled around her. Once he realized he was caught he sighed and held out his arms. "Bugger."


	6. Escaping

Here's another chapter. Lost of twists in it. A little exciting, I hope. Please R&R and enjoy!

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Jack stumbled aboard the _Dauntless_, hands, most familiarly, in shackles. The two soldiers poked him with their sword-tipped muskets across the deck.

Jack eyed Elizabeth as she was dragged into her father's cabin. She looked calm, frightfully calm. He caught her glimpse in his direction so he grinned at her. But when he saw Will slip in after them fear and anger surged through his body.

He allowed the two soldiers to push him to the brig, though. He needed the Governor, and Will, to think that they had beaten him. Without them thinking that he had no chance of whisking Elizabeth away under their noses. He couldn't leave her, not now. He wouldn't be able to bear his life without her.

Now that his beloved _Pearl_ was gone, again, he would be too depressed to retrieve her back without Elizabeth, even if he chose to.

The soldiers led Jack below deck to the brig. Once at the bottom they shoved him into a dirty cell, removing his shackles.

Jack sat in his cell and contemplated any possible escape he could conjure up. After several minutes of nothing he began to fear that maybe his luck was running out. Maybe he wouldn't escape and live on. Maybe…maybe the legendary Captain Jack Sparrow had finally met his end…all for a woman.

Meanwhile, Elizabeth stared calmly at her father, who was sitting at his desk across from her. He hadn't said anything since they had entered the room. "Father, I—"

The Governor looked across the room at her, glowering. "Elizabeth," he started, "what possessed you to get the idea to run away from home and your wedding to be with a _pirate_?" He spat out the word pirate.

Will stood next to the Governor, where Elizabeth wouldn't give him any notice. He watched her and looked disapprovingly at the dirty breeches and tunic she wore. Her noticed in disgust that her hair was in tangled knots and caked with mud.

"Father, you don't understand. I love Jack Sparrow. I'm sorry I ran away…I-I just couldn't face Will. I couldn't bear the thought of watching his face grow solemn as his heart broke. And there was no way you would ever let me go, father. Just look, you chased after me to bring me back! Why can't you realize this is my choice, not yours!" Elizabeth answered, sure of her words. Will cringed in the corner and the Governor gripped the edges of his desk tightly.

"This isn't proper for a woman of your stature! Don't you realize that our family will become a laughing stock? Don't you care?"

Elizabeth stared hard at her father. "Why should that matter if I'm in love?"

"I stepped aside when you were in love with Mr. Turner. Now you say you're in love with that pirate! I will _not _just step aside this time!"

Elizabeth sighed. "I don't think you will ever understand father."

Governor Swann rubbed his temples. "We are done speaking. I have nothing else to say. You will be escorted to your cabin and we will take you home. Sparrow will be placed in confine and tried for piracy."

Elizabeth stood numbly, followed by Will. Once outside the cabin, Will grabbed her arm and led her to her own cabin. She stiffened at his touch, but it sent happy shivers down her spine.

Will leaned close to her ear when they stopped at the cabin door and whispered, "Why, Elizabeth? Why did you leave me?"

Caught by surprise she sneered, "Because something happened to you. You aren't the pirate I fell in love with. You're like-like Norrington." The words bit deep into Will. Elizabeth felt guilty. Why would she, though, if she didn't love him anymore?

Will opened the door, trying to hide his anger and sadness. "I'm sorry, Elizabeth." He shut the door and locked it. He turned to the guards and said, "Don't let anyone in or out, unless it's the Governor or me." He spun around and walked off.

Inside her cabin, Elizabeth stood motionless. She couldn't love Will anymore, she couldn't… But yet, his touch, his image in her mind quickened her heart beat. She shook her head, tears streaming down her face. _I didn't make the wrong decision! I love Jack!...and Will…._

She sat on the edge of her bed and stared at the enormous window at the back of her cabin. Should she open it and jump into the freezing waters and reunite herself with Jack? Or would she regret it?

Wiping away her tears Elizabeth stood up stubbornly and marched to the window. She opened it quietly and stared at the water below her, lapping against the ship. She turned back to the cabin door, hesitatingly. Then she spun around and plunged into the dark waters below.

She resurfaced quickly and awkwardly swam around the side of the _Dauntless_ to find a way up. She crept up the side and snuck to the stairs to the brig. She dripped water along the way, leaving a trail from where she had climbed aboard. She shivered as she snuck down the steps to her beloved Jack.

Once below she saw Jack quietly leaning on a wall in his cell. At the sound of footsteps heading toward him, Jack looked up. Once he saw the drenched Elizabeth he jumped to his feet. "Lizzy!" he whispered.

Elizabeth rushed to the cell and they embraced through the bars. Elizabeth pulled away and began to search for keys.

After several minutes she whispered in exasperation, "No keys! I can't find any keys! One of the guards must be holding them!"

"We don't need keys, Lizzy. We can pick the lock, look for somethin' sharp," Jack answered, amused.

Elizabeth nodded and scoured the ground for anything that fit the description. She spotted a rusty nail and plucked it from the ground. She thrust it at Jack and he jammed it into the lock. He jiggled it around a bit until the lock finally clicked. He pushed the door open and stepped out.

Elizabeth embraced Jack, feeling guilty about her thoughts of Will. They hurried from the room and crept across the deck and quietly found a long boat to row away in.

Minutes later they found themselves quickly rowing away from the _Dauntless_. Elizabeth tried to not face Jack as tears streamed down her cheeks. Did she really still love Will? Was she regretting leaving him?

Back on the _Dauntless_ a lone figure watched as the two grew smaller and smaller as they grew farther and farther away. Will felt anger and jealousy flow through his body. There went his Elizabeth again. With Jack Sparrow. Just once Will wished that Jack had not gotten his way. But he soon realized that he didn't care if he saw either of them ever again.


	7. Something New

I made up a port in this one, so don't think you should recognize it. Um, I also made up a ship name; I hope it's not a stupid name… Well, anyways, this chapter is kinda short. Enjoy!

**Chapter 6**

Jack and Elizabeth found themselves walking about a quiet port. A huge volcano loomed behind them. As they walked toward a tavern they searched for a good ship to commandeer.

They had arrived just minutes before, having wearily rowed through the night. Once they reached the docks they climbed out of the long boat and had let it float away.

Elizabeth rested her head on Jack's shoulder and fell asleep as they now sat in the almost empty tavern. Jack slumped on the counter, drinking rum sleepily.

"What port is this?" Jack grunted at the fat, balding bartender.

The man looked at him gravely. "This here is Port Fuego. Not a safe place for someon' like ye t' be." The bartender eyed Jack's clothes, recognizing him as a pirate. "This is a Port owned by th' British king."

Jack sighed and finished his rum. He grunted his thanks and, too tired to runaway without paying, slammed down a few shillings. He woke Elizabeth and they left the tavern, Elizabeth tiredly hanging onto Jack.

"Jack, what are we going to do now? Are we going to have to run from my father and Will for the rest of our lives?" When she spoke Will's name unexpected shivers went up and down her spine. She cringed and awaited Jack's answer.

"One problem at a time, luv. First we need t' commandeer a ship."

They eyed the many ships floating nearby. Jack noticed an interesting ship floating to their left. The sails were a startling white and the ship was a beautiful dark brown color. He led Elizabeth to it and examined the ship. He found beautiful designs carved into the side and railing. He noticed the name of the ship elegantly carved into the side of it as well. He walked over and read _The Lady Rose_. He smiled and turned to Elizabeth eagerly.

"I haven't seen a more beautiful ship since the _Pearl_." Elizabeth nodded, smiling at him. "We'll commandeer this one," Jack said, already climbing aboard.

"Aye, capn'," Elizabeth replied mockingly and grinning ferociously as Jack glared at her uncertainly.

Elizabeth climbed aboard after Jack and watched as he pulled out his pistol, ready to "persuade" anyone off _The_ _Lady Rose_. She then pulled out Jack's sword and readied herself to help Jack if need be.

After searching _The Lady Rose _thoroughly and finding no one aboard they sailed off, confused. Jack soon realized that this ship was as fast as his_ Black Pearl_, if not faster. He grinned with pride at his place at the helm.

After several minutes of sailing Elizabeth commented, "Who would leave such a beautiful ship as this on the docks without anyone to protect her?"

"I agree, it's strange. We should just be grateful for our luck and not dwell on it," Jack replied. Elizabeth stood beside him at the helm, enjoying the thought of being alone with Jack. After awhile her thoughts began to wander…to Will. She tried to shove his image from hr mind, but her attempts failed. His confident smile, his protective nature, his…kisses. Elizabeth looked away from Jack and her body stiffened. _How can I think of Will at a time like this?_ she asked herself.

Jack looked at Elizabeth, noticing how uncomfortable she had become. "What's th' matter, Lizzy?" he asked softly.

Elizabeth turned to Jack and smiled weakly. "Nothing's the matter, Jack."

"You sure about that?" Jack asked her, a shadow of a grin on his lips. He pulled her close to him and kissed her. Elizabeth felt a rush of joy emanate throughout her body. She kissed him back passionately, forgetting all her previous thoughts of Will…

When the kiss ended Jack grinned at her and Elizabeth smiled back sheepishly. "Where are we going now?" she asked.

Jack thought a minute and replied, "We'll find what has become of me crew."

Elizabeth looked at him, fear in her oval brown eyes. "What if my father is still near? He could catch us again and we wouldn't be able to escape, not again."

Jack considered this, "Well, there's a problem."

Jack finally decided to keep sailing, as far away as he could.

After awhile Jack stood alone at the helm, Elizabeth having fallen asleep, deep in thought. Why had this ship been empty, no one guarding it? He stared sleepily at the rings on his fingers. They glinted in the moonlight. When no answer came he sighed and sailed on. Elizabeth's image drifted across his mind. He smiled, _his _Elizabeth.


	8. An Unwelcome Surprise

Okay, this chapter has a little bit of…um, bad stuff in it.:) It doesn't go too far though. I hope you enjoy it nonetheless! This is my longest Chapter so far!! Oi, I submitted this document and it got all screwed up so I took like ten min. fixing it. Grr...

Uh, I don't own POTC or any characters in it, sorry.

**Chapter 7**

Jack turned the helm slightly, keeping them on course. His compass bumped against his leg, tied to his belt, in the small movement he had made. Elizabeth leaned against the railing near him. He watched her with a smile.

They were sailing quickly from Port Fuego, not wanting to risk being caught, again.

Jack explored _The Lady Rose_ at any chance he got. Most of the time Elizabeth steered at the helm, not wanting to bother him, or that was what she had told Jack…

Elizabeth stared at the helm. Her mind wandered with thoughts of Jack, and some of Will. She was so confused. She thought she had gotten over Will. That was why she had run away from him, right? That was why she was with Jack, right?

"Come see the captain's cabin, luv." Startled Elizabeth looked up and noticed Jack standing closely beside her, grinning mischievously.

Jack grabbed her hands off the helm and led her in the direction of the captain's cabin. Once in the cabin Elizabeth gazed at the beautiful room before her. An elegant bed lay in front of her. The blankets had beautiful hand-stitched embroideries. She reached out her hand and lovingly traced the designs. She felt home-sick just looking at it, but only for a moment.

Jack grinned even more mischievously at her. Elizabeth felt sick, knowing his intentions. She wasn't sure if she wanted Jack to do as he planned. She turned to leave, but Jack gently grabbed her wrist and pulled her close to him. He kissed her passionately and moved closer to the bed.

Elizabeth resisted half-heartedly and kissed him back. He kissed her along her neck and she whispered as her head tilted toward the ceiling, eyes closed, "Jack…no…"

Jack caressed her cheek and kissed her more. Elizabeth shivered in excitement at his touch. He sat them both on the bed, kissing her more feverishly than before. Elizabeth was afraid to give in. She was torn between her controversial thoughts. She wanted to run from the room, from Jack and she wanted to be with Jack right now, during this moment.

She felt his hands begin to unbutton her tunic and she felt her fingers taking off his shirt. She thought of her father, and Will. What would they think? Would Will ever do this to her? Would he ever take advantage of her, as Jack was doing now? Was she enjoying this…?

_The Lady Rose_ lurched forward. Jack pulled away from Elizabeth and reluctantly stood up. He held his hand to her cheek then left the cabin.

Elizabeth felt relief and disappointment as he left, releasing her of his furious kisses. She stared at his shirt, which still lay on the floor at her bare feet. She pulled her partially open tunic about her and shivered.

The ship lurched again and Elizabeth's heartbeat quickened. She tightened her arms around her and thought, _What's going on?_

Jack opened the door, drenched. Elizabeth looked at him quietly. "The wind is strong and th' waves are high, we need t' make port," Jack told her wearily, donning his shirt and boots again. Elizabeth re-buttoned her tunic and donned her boots as well, feeling somewhat confused. She stood up and followed Jack out onto the deck.

Wind whipped Elizabeth's hair about her face. She found it hard to see and it annoyed her to keep brushing it out of her face. She watched Jack, trying not to laugh, as his dreadlocks whipped about his face as well, falling into his mouth, forcing him to spit them out.

Water splashed aboard, drenching the two, as Elizabeth helped Jack to sail _The Lady Rose _to the nearest port, which, of course, was Tortuga. Once they docked the ship, too tired to worry about protecting the ship, they tiredly walked to the closest inn.

Once in a room Jack shuffled Elizabeth inside and he plopped onto the bed. He shoved off his boots and looked at Elizabeth who stared nervously at the bed. He stood up and turned her to face him. She smiled weakly, feeling ready to faint.

Jack embraced her and Elizabeth sighed happily, hugging him back intensely.

Jack chuckled and whispered into her ear, "Take the bed, Lizzy." He kissed her cheek and turned toward the door. He slumped into a dusty sitting chair.

Elizabeth stepped out of her shoes and collapsed onto the bed, welcoming the comfort of the soft sheets. Jack listened as her breathing slowed, as she fell asleep.

Jack sighed in annoyance._ What a strange girl, that Elizabeth_, he thought. He rested his head in his hand and didn't notice as the room slowly grew darker...

XXX

Elizabeth squinted in the bright morning light and sat up quickly. _Where am I? Where's Jack?_ she thought desperately. She jumped out of bed and sighed in embarrassed relief as she saw Jack slumped in a dusty sitting chair by the door. Memories of events of the day before flashed across her mind. She frowned as she remembered how Jack had taken advantage of her, but her annoyed thoughts vanished as she watched him sleeping near her. She smiled and sat on the arm rest of the chair where he slept.

She caressed his cheek and almost fell off the chair when he jerked awake. He grabbed her wrist and pulled her into his lap, chuckling. "Jack!" She wriggled free and stood, annoyed that, yet again, he had taken advantage of her.

"We should leave quickly," Jack said, serious now, standing up. They donned their boots, and whatever else they had taken off during the night, and left the inn.

Once outside Jack hurried Elizabeth in the direction of the docks, eager to leave a port where he could easily be caught. As he neared _The Lady Rose_ he stopped. The sight before him sickened him. He watched with annoyance as his ship swarmed with soldiers.

"How do they keep finding us?" Elizabeth asked angrily, gripping Jack's arm tightly.

"I don't know, luv," was all he answered.

Soldiers began spreading out about the port, some heading in their direction. "Bugger!" Jack grabbed Elizabeth's hand and quickly wrenched her away.

"How will we escape if we don't have a ship, Jack?" Elizabeth asked hours later as they hid with pigs, where Jack had found Gibbs, after meeting Will. Elizabeth massaged her cramped knees, resulting from kneeling too long.

"I'll come up wiv somethin', luv," Jack replied. He pulled Elizabeth close to him, now they both leaned against a wooden fence. They were both now completely hidden. Elizabeth sighed in relief as her knees began to feel better.

Jack kissed her lightly on the lips. He then ended the kiss and held her tightly against his chest. Elizabeth snuggled against him and breathed in his scent, which smelled of rum, sweat, salt water and something she didn't recognize. Elizabeth suddenly stiffened and she whispered, barely audible, "Jack, someone's coming."

Two pairs of footsteps grew closer and Jack held Elizabeth tighter to him. The two sat motionless together, listening.

"We've been searchin' for hours. Sparrow may've tricked us again and escaped on anudder ship," said a man.

"Unlikely. But even if he had, Lord Beckett would 'ave us look here anyway," said another.

"Aye," replied the first with a chuckle. "We'd better get movin', look like we is doin' somethin'. Someon's comin'." The two soldiers walked off as drunks walked by, howling with laughter.

"It seems me ship, our ship, is been taken over. We'll havta find a new one, quickly," Jack whispered, releasing Elizabeth. They clumsily and quietly got to their feet and crept away from the pigs' pen. They sneaked past soldiers and climbed aboard the smallest ship nearby. Jack pulled out his pistol and threatened any person he found aboard the ship with it.

Men ran from the ship, not wanting to be shot. Jack undocked the ship and steered the ship away, grinning in his triumph.

Elizabeth sighed in relief as she watched Tortuga grow farther and farther away. She pulled Jack into a thankful kiss, but the sound of a throat clearing tore them apart. They stared in astonishment at the white-wigged man before them. His teeth gleamed in the moonlight as he grinned at them. He held up a pistol, aiming it at them.

"Hello, Beckett," Jack snarled.


	9. Getting Rid of a Weasel

Well, here's another chapter. I hope you enjoy it. It's a lot shorter than I anticipated, but, oh well. Anyways, please R&R. I love reading reviews, especially good ones! Thanks for readin'!!!

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"How was my ship, _The Lady Rose_?" The cutler smiled in his evil little way.

Jack slowly moved his hand over his own pistol, Beckett not seeming to notice, as he stared into the dark hole of the nose of the other man's.

"You know, Mr. Sparrow, if not for Miss Swann here's father," Beckett indicated to Elizabeth with the pistol, "I'm afraid I would never have been able to find you."

Elizabeth winced beside Jack. She didn't like the uncontrollable feeling that all the trouble that she and Jack had faced together recently was all her fault.

"Though, I do find it rather amusing that you tend to like my ships, seeing as this is also my ship," Beckett said with an amused smile.

"Are you the one who sunk me ship, the _Black Pearl, _then?" Jack asked calmly.

"Yes actually, I did have the pleasure to sink the _Pearl_," the small man replied in a laughing tone.

Jack gripped the helm tightly. "Then what has become of me crew?"

Beckett chuckled. "They are in confine, awaiting their turn in the gallows, of course. Except we seem to be missing one crew member: Mr. Gibbs"

Jack smiled knowingly, Gibbs was probably somewhere drunk, or he was trying to save the crew, or he was trying to find Jack, right at this moment.

"_The Lady Rose_ is a fine ship, isn't she? I knew you were fond of ships of thus, so planted her, knowing you would..._commandeer_ her." Beckett cocked his pistol, causing the smile on Jack's face to vanish, and he smiled again. "I could shoot you both now and finally be rid of you. No one would ever know how you two died, seeing as how we're the only ones on this ship. I could always say I never found you." Jack could tell by the total change of subject that this was what Beckett had been trying to say throughout the whole conversation, if you could call it a conversation.

Jack had had enough. He was tired of this man speaking down to him (or up, seeing as how Beckett is shorter than Jack). And he was tired of the man getting into his affairs. So, he quickly pulled his own pistol out and aimed it at Beckett. "Or I could shoot you." Jack smiled back.

Elizabeth looked at Jack and realized in annoyance that she had no weapon. She looked at Jack's belt and noticed his sword hanging there. Without thinking she pulled it out and pointed it at Beckett. Jack looked at her in mock surprise, but quickly refocused on Beckett.

"Isn't this amusing." Beckett aimed his pistol at Elizabeth.

"'S not entirely of good manners to point that at a woman," Jack remarked with a smirk. Inside he was boiling with rage.

Elizabeth felt rather stupid standing there, pointing a rusty sword at a man who aimed a pistol at her. She glared at Beckett. She felt the urge to slap him, but didn't want to risk, well, being shot.

"Or, you know, instead of killing you, I could offer you a bargain."

"A bargain?" Jack asked, not the least bit interested.

"Yes, Mr. Sparrow, a bargain. You would be able to roam free in these waters, under employment of the king, in return for Miss Swann, and for a certain map I hear is in your possession."

Jack wanted to laugh, didn't Beckett know that Jack would rather do anything _but_ that. Jack lowered his pistol slightly, and looked as if he was considering it. Even Elizabeth, still beside him, looked at him with a horrified expression. She knew that look. She had seen it before. _How could he possibly even be appealed to the idea?!_ she thought.

"Jack!" she shrieked as she had done once before. She grabbed his arm angrily and he faced her, with a smile.

"Y' know, luv, it's a hard bargain to ignore."

Elizabeth gripped the sword hilt tightly. She ran away from home left her father, and Will, for this?! She threw Jack's sword to the floor and balled her fists at her side, forcing back tears. Beckett lowered the pistol to his side and watched, amused, as always.

"How could you?! I thought—I thought you loved me!"

"Things change, luv," Jack said with a smile. On the inside he was torn apart, he could hardly believe the words he was saying.

Elizabeth just gaped at him in stunned shock. Her vision began to blur as tears sprang to her eyes. _Things change, luv. _Jack's words rang in her head. He didn't love her? "Oh, really, Jack?" she asked, her voice quavering. She wiped away her tears and smirked at him, the way Jack always did. Jack just grinned back. "Maybe things do change." She pulled back her hand and slapped him hard on the face. The force caused Jack's head to jerk to the right. He still felt the sting as he looked back at her.

Jack had been slapped many times in his life, most of which he believed he didn't deserve. He had been slapped for flirting with woman, saying the wrong things to woman, saying hello to woman, etc. All of the slaps had something in common: they were by woman and had meant nothing to him. So as Elizabeth slapped him he was surprised. Out of all the woman he had ever known, he never suspected that she would slap him.

As Elizabeth's hand withdrew from his face, Jack grabbed her angrily by the wrist. Elizabeth didn't seem to get that he was just tricking Beckett, like Jack had thought she would have guessed. Elizabeth tried to yank her wrist free as fresh tears streamed down her face.

"Is it a deal, then, Jack?" Beckett intervened.

Jack glared at Elizabeth, who just stared back miserably, tears still flowing quietly from her eyes.

With a flash Jack's hand, the one holding the pistol, flicked into the air. Without a second's hesitation, and a smile at Elizabeth, he pulled the trigger. The gun shot rang through the air. Elizabeth gaped at Jack and slowly looked at Beckett.

"Jack!" she whispered. She watched as the little man stared in shock as blood flowed from his wound.

"How?" His eyes rolled in his head and he fell over backwards. The pistol bounced from his hand and across the deck floor.

"I'm curious," Jack asked still not looking at Beckett, "what compelled you to slap me, Miss Swann?"

Elizabeth winced as the too familiar words escaped his mouth. "I—" Elizabeth started without looking at him. Then she looked at him and smiled as an idea popped into her head, "I was just playing along." She smiled.

Jack chuckled and pulled her close to him. "I see." He kissed her passionately. When the kiss ended he asked, "Shall we rid ourselves of th' weasel?"

Elizabeth looked at Beckett's body, then back at Jack and said, "It would be my pleasure."

The two pulled apart and walked over and stood over the body. Jack chuckled. "If only he had been smarter and killed us instead of talkin' s' much."

Jack grabbed up the limp body that had once been Lord Cutler Beckett. Elizabeth grabbed the other end and they hefted it over the railing into the frothy waters below. They turned away quickly from the railing, a splash sounding behind them.


	10. Stubborn Jack

Sorry I took so long. I had some exams to take in school. (I passed them all, btw!!!!) Hopefully I'll be able to submit quicker than I have been. Sorry for the wait, again. I hope you at least enjoy the chapter!! Please R&R!!!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

Elizabeth stood confidently and stubbornly at Jack's side. She still felt rather hurt from the words Jack had spoken, even though he didn't mean them. Jack held one arm around her waist and the other on the helm, steering.

After a few moments Elizabeth sighed and rested comfortably against Jack's side. "Where are we heading toward, Jack?" Elizabeth asked quietly.

"Back to Tortuga, I want that ship back," Jack said with a serious look on his face.

Elizabeth sighed and swallowed back some retorts that were on the edge of her tongue. She knew arguing with Jack wouldn't solve anything, as it always ended up. Jack always seemed to get his way, no matter what.

"How will we even get onto the dock without being captured?" Elizabeth couldn't resist asking.

"I've got a plan, but neither of us will enjoy it," Jack said with a grin.

"Well?" Elizabeth asked turning to face him.

"Watch the helm, I'll be back," Jack said. Elizabeth frowned, annoyed that Jack was ignoring her. She grabbed the helm and watched Jack saunter down the deck and slip into the captain's cabin, Beckett's cabin.

Jack came out a few minutes later, holding a bundle of clothes. He then searched below deck, returning with more clothes. He came to Elizabeth's side and dropped it at her feet. He bent and picked up an elegant dress and showed it to Elizabeth, grinning.

"I'd rather not wear a dress, Jack," Elizabeth remarked flatly.

"Yur gonna hafta if you don't wanta be caught, Lizzy," Jack said, his grin growing wider. "I'll be wearin' a uniform to me dislike, so's you won't feel as bad." Jack's grin broadened into a mischievous one.

Elizabeth sighed and snatched the dress from Jack. She scowled and walked to the Captain's cabin to change.

Jack dressed on the deck into a uniform of a navy officer, which he had put together from the clothes he could fit into of Beckett's and the crew's. He also stuffed his dreadlocks into a white wig, with some difficulty. Once the wig was on he shoved a hat on top of it, also with some difficulty. Jack shuddered in distaste as he looked himself over. How he loathed looking like a navy officer.

Elizabeth appeared from Beckett's cabin several minutes later, dressed like a lady. Jack smiled as he looked at her beautiful face wearing a frown. Her hair was in a bun that Elizabeth obviously had difficulty doing, for it was rather messy.

"I've always disliked wearing my hair up," she muttered to Jack. Jack had to suppress a laugh, for he knew she was on the brink of exploding in anger, or rather annoyance.

Jack took his position at the helm again and Elizabeth leaned against the railing, not wanting to talk to Jack.

As they floated into the harbor Elizabeth felt her heart race, what if Jack's plan didn't work? She glanced at Jack and saw that he wore a confident expression, this only heightened her fears.

As they reached the docks Jack readied the gangplank and walked down it casually. He docked the ship and grinned at Elizabeth.

"Where's Lord Beckett, sir? 'e was ridin' this ship," said a familiar voice behind Jack.

Jack spun around and stared at Murtogg and Mullroy, he remembered these two only too well. "He wasn't ridin' wiv us," Jack said slowly, trying to talk properly, only failing a little.

"'e told us 'e was ridin' this ship. 'e was usin' it as a decoy for a pirate, who was on the run," replied Mullroy.

"You must be mistaken, sir. Lord Cutler Beckett was never aboard this ship. Just me—my Lady and I," Jack answered with as snobbish a smile as he was able. He motioned to Elizabeth, who obeyed eagerly. She walked daintily, as she was taught, to the gangplank. She lifted her skirts and glided down the gangplank and stood at Jack's side.

"We must be on our way now, sir. Very important business to attend to," Jack said.

"Aye, sir," said Mullroy with a confused look.

"Aye, sir," echoed Murtogg.

Jack led Elizabeth away, itching to get out of the uniform. He forced himself to walk slowly and casually, though he felt like tearing across the docks to _The_ _Lady Rose_ and changing into his regular attire. Once the uniform was off, Jack would throw it into the ocean, the thought made him smile.

As _The_ _Lady Rose_ loomed before them Jack realized that he had no idea how he was going to get the ship back. He saw with dismay that it was still swarming with soldiers.

Jack walked up to two soldiers who looked like they were in charge. Improvising like mad, Jack said, "Lord Cutler Beckett has approved of our taking control of _The Lady Rose_."

"Sir, we was told not to let anyone take 'er, unless it's the Cutler or 'e tells us in person if 'e allows another to take 'er," replied a soldier in a bored tone.

Before Jack could say anything, Elizabeth moved forward. "Sir, Lord Cutler Beckett is busy at the moment. As you know he's on a ship, trying to capture a certain pirate. He sent word that he requests that we take command of her," Elizabeth replied in a silky tone.

Perspiration dotted the soldiers brow. "Ay-aye, aye," he seemed to reply out of fright rather than knowing if it was allowed or not.

Elizabeth smiled and Jack barked, "Now get all those soldiers off the ship! We'll be having our own sailors join us." The two soldiers nodded and rushed aboard _The Lady Rose_ and ordered all the soldiers off. Once all were gone, Elizabeth and Jack walked aboard her. Once he was sure the soldiers were all gone, Jack undocked the ship and they sailed off quickly.

Jack turned to Elizabeth eagerly, after having sailed out of the harbor. Elizabeth pulled out each of their clothes, which she had been holding in her bodice. Elizabeth rushed into the Captain's cabin to change while Jack began tearing off the wig, hat and uniform. Once he was in his regular attire he sighed in relief. He grabbed on the clothes and threw them over the railing and watched them sink into the waters below, as he had promised himself.

Elizabeth emerged from Jack's cabin and carried the dress with her. She dropped it to the waters below with a look of distaste. Jack chuckled. "Seems we think alike."

"I'll never wear a dress again, for any reason!" Elizabeth exclaimed defiantly. When Jack just chuckled again she frowned and leaned into his arms. "Can we finally leave these familiar ports and never return. I'm tired of every waking moment feeling like we'll be caught any minute."

"Me crew is still waitin' for me." Jack grinned as she looked at him angrily. She pulled away from him and walked to his cabin. _Guess this means she's mad at me, again_, Jack thought with an amused smile. _Nothin' new then._


	11. Distraction

Hey, sorry I took so long on this. It took me awhile to write this chapter. I'm not sure it's even very good... I might redo it even. Well, I hope you enjoy it. Please R&R!

**Chapter 10**

_Elizabeth stared across the deck of The Lady Rose at the figure in the shadows. The figure lifted a hand and beckoned to her, keeping his face hidden. Elizabeth cautiously moved forward. She moved almost against her will. She felt a sense of hunger to be near the figure._

_When she reached the figure she found a pirate hat pulled over his face with a feather sticking in it. She slowly lifted her hands to his hat, her heart racing. She pulled it off gently and gasped sharply as she stared into his face. She dropped the hat and stood motionless before him. She couldn't move._

_Will moved out of the shadows toward Elizabeth._

"_Elizabeth," he whispered. "Why did you leave me when you still love me?" He reached for her._

_Shivers racked Elizabeth's body. His voice, his face…She felt tears slide down her cheeks. She couldn't deny it anymore. His words leaked the truth and she knew it. She couldn't deny it anymore…_

_Will moved closer to her. Elizabeth rushed into his arms…how good it felt... Elizabeth welcomed the comfort he provided. Nothing in the world existed anymore, nothing but the two of them._

"_Will," the word sent happy shivers up and down her spine. How she missed saying his name. "I've missed you so, I love you."_

"_Elizabeth," he whispered, his voice was filled with accusation. Elizabeth flinched in his arms. "Why did you leave me, if you still love me?"_

Elizabeth bolted upright in bed. She was panting heavily and her body gleamed with the cold sweat that covered her body. She ran a hand across her brow.

She rubbed her eyes and found, to her surprise, tears. She rubbed the tears away quickly and glanced at Jack, who slept peacefully beside her. She quietly slipped out of bed and out onto the deck of _The Lady Rose_. Once in the cool night air she breathed in deeply. She went to the rail and stared out at the water.

They were nearing Port Royal, where they would rescue Jack's crew. _Will is also in Port Royal…maybe I can see him…_

_Why did you leave me, if you still love me?_ His words echoed in Elizabeth's mind. Fresh tears sprang to her eyes. She crumpled onto the deck and buried her face in her knees. She tightly hugged her knees to muffle her sobs.

Why was her life so confusing? Why couldn't she just _once_ know what she wanted? She knew she loved Jack, and she knew she loved Will…. Who did she love more? Did she make the right choice in running away to Jack? She asked herself again. The question was beginning to tear apart her heart.

She leaned her head against the railing of _The Lady Rose_ and stared into the black sky. She wiped her tears and sighed deeply. _Will I be tortured like this my whole life? Do I truly love Jack? Do I truly love Will?_

Elizabeth jumped when she heard the floorboards creak. She stared at the captain's cabin, her heart beginning to beat quickly in her chest. Fearing that Jack was awake she stood up. She rubbed her face, trying to hide any evidence that she had been crying. She didn't dare let Jack see her tears. He would ask questions and eventually find out about her dream. Elizabeth shuddered at the thought of his reaction.

She slowly walked back to the cabin and opened the door. She found Jack still sleeping in the elegant bed. His bare chest gleamed in the moonlight. She glanced at the spot where his boots sat and his shirt lay crumpled beside them. She sighed in relief and lay back in the bed. She turned to Jack and kissed his shoulder, causing him to shift in his sleep. She smiled at him and turned to her side and closed her eyes.

XXX

Elizabeth woke as sunshine warmed her face from the small window above the bed. She looked beside her and found that Jack was already up. She found that his boots and shirt were missing from the spot they had been in the night before.

She tiredly stood up and left the captain's cabin, yawning. Jack looked up from the helm when he saw her and smiled. He held her gaze for a moment then refocused on the sea.

Elizabeth went to his side and snuggled against his chest, her mind abuzz with events of the night before. Jack smiled and put an arm around her.

"Mornin' sleepy head. We're almost there," he said.

"Morning," Elizabeth replied absentmindedly.

"We'll be headin' into Port Royal tonight when the town is sleepin' and the guards are driftin' off t' sleep. Until night fall we'll stay hidden," Jack said, hoping to avoid any questions that Elizabeth would ask him.

XXX

Elizabeth stared quietly at the night sky as it steadily grew darker. She leaned her back against the railing of _The Lady Rose_. She sighed deeply as Will's face floated in her mind. She glanced at Jack, who stood leisurely at the helm. He smiled at her.

_The Lady Rose_ floated behind a cliff near Port Royal. They had passed the time by having small conversations and dozing off.

Jack left the helm and leaned in close to Elizabeth's ear. "Somethin' botherin' you, luv?" A grin spread across his face playfully, his gold teeth glinted in the moonlight accenting the grin.

Startled by the question, Elizabeth answered quickly, "No, I'm fine." She averted her eyes.

Jack chuckled and ran the back of his hand across her cheek. "I know you well enough, Lizzy, t' know when yur lyin'."

"It's nothing, Jack. I'm fine," Elizabeth replied with a hint of annoyance and alarm. She turned around and stared out to the sea, hoping Jack wouldn't see the distressed look on her face.

Jack leaned his back against the railing and examined his nails. "Y'know, Lizzy, I've been wonderin' why have you been so distracted lately?" He looked at her with an amused expression.

Elizabeth froze. Distraction. It was the very reason she left Will. She had become distracted with thoughts of Jack. Now she was becoming distracted with thoughts of Will. She was so confused!

"No lies, dearie," Jack said with a small smile.

Elizabeth squeezed her eyes shut, trying to keep the flow of tears from escaping her eyelids. "It's nothing," she whispered, barely audible.

Jack frowned and returned to the helm. Elizabeth didn't dare look at him. She gripped the railing tightly, digging her fingernails into the wood. Her whole body was trembling now from the effort of not crying. Even with those efforts a single tear escaped an eyelid. _I love Jack, I love Jack, I love Jack…_

The words echoed in her mind in a chant. _I love Jack, I love Jack, I love Jack_…. She repeated the words over and over until they lost all meaning.

Elizabeth fiercely wiped away the tear and left the rail. She couldn't bear being with Jack at the moment so she went into their cabin. She sat on the edge of the bed and waited again for the time she and Jack would rescue the crew.

XXX

"'S time to go, Lizzy," Jack whispered, shaking her awake. Elizabeth woke with a start, she pushed herself up and found that she had fallen asleep on the bed without realizing it.

"We'll row t' Port Royal in th' long boat," Jack said as he helped Elizabeth to her feet. Elizabeth just nodded and followed him out onto the deck.

Once they were in the long boat and it was in the water they rowed quickly to the port. As they reached the beach Jack jumped out and pulled it ashore. Elizabeth followed Jack to Port Royal's main jail house. This building was uncomfortably familiar to the two.

As Elizabeth ran behind Jack she focused all her attention on his back. She ignored all the familiar buildings, for fear that she would feel homesick…

When they reached the jail house Jack slipped inside, followed by Elizabeth a second later. Inside they crept down the dirty halls past the empty cells.

"Oi, it's Jack!" Pintel whispered loudly.

"And Elizabeth," Ragetti added.

Startled by the voices Elizabeth looked ahead of Jack and found a cell at the end of the hall where the crew was being held.

Jack hurried down the hall and grinned at his crew. "Didn't think ol' Jack would leave you, did you?"

"Where's the dog with the keys?" Elizabeth asked.

"There be no dog, just guards," grunted Pintel.

"How will we get the crew free, then, Jack?" Elizabeth wondered aloud.

Jack just grinned and grabbed a bench. "I always tell meself to think like William." Jack winked. "Help me lift this, Lizzy, so's the guards won't hear."

Elizabeth grabbed the other side of the bench, trying to ignore how her heart fluttered at the mention of Will's name. They lifted the bench quietly and stuck it under the cell bars. Jack counted to three and they lifted the bars loudly. The crew stumbled from the cell and they all rushed from the jail house. As the long boat came into view an alarm sounded. Without looking back Jack shouted, "Move! Move!"

In just a few moments the crew was on the long boat and they were rowing furiously to _The Lady Rose_.

Shouts were heard and Elizabeth spun around. She saw guards swarming toward a ship. She looked away quickly, her heart racing. _The Lady Rose_ came into view a minute later. At the ship the long boat was pulled up and the crew scrambled aboard.

Jack began furiously calling orders and the crew clambered to do them without question. Elizabeth helped as well, not wanted to be captured yet again…

Minutes later _The Lady Rose_ was speeding away from Port Royal.

Elizabeth, exhausted from the exertion of following Jack's orders, leaned heavily against the rail. Her breath came in short rasps. She glanced toward Port Royal and winced when she saw several white sails in the air with the EITC flags billowing in the wind.

"Can we outrun them, Jack?" Elizabeth asked between breaths of air when she reached his side.

Jack just smiled brightly and said, "If she's like me _Pearl_, then she can!" He rubbed the helm, as if comforting the ship.

Elizabeth just smiled and stared back at the slowly approaching ships uncertainly. But as the minutes passed by, painfully slow, the EITC ships grew smaller and smaller.

Elizabeth sighed in relief and returned to her spot at the rail. She stared at the waves, which peacefully rippled in the wind.

Finally Jack relaxed and he shouted, "We're free, gents!"

In Elizabeth's relief she hugged Jack tightly and kissed him passionately. The crew watched and shouted jeers and whistled. When the kiss ended Jack said, "We will need t' retrieve Mr. Gibbs."

"He be on an island near where th' _Pearl_ sank, sir," Marty called.

"Could it be the one we were on, Jack" Elizabeth said.

"Aye, sounds like it," Jack replied. He rubbed his chin thoughtfully and said, "We'll go back to th' island and see if he's still there, or even alive."

"Aye!" the crew called in unison.

"Now get back t' work!" Jack barked after a minute. The crew hurried away.


	12. The Blood Ruby Ring

Alright, here's another chapter. I know, I made some stuff up, believe me that took FOREVER!! I had to ask my 9-yr.-old brother for help on this, pathetic, right? Anyways I hope you enjoy it. PLEASE R&R!!

I don't own any of the characters or scenes from the movies that are in this chapter.

**Chapter 11**

"_So this is the path you've chosen, isn't it? After all, he is a blacksmith," Governor Swann remarked._

_"No," Elizabeth said with a smile as she looked happily into Will's eyes. She took off his feathered hat and said, "He's a pirate."_

_Elizabeth and Will kissed passionately as the Governor walked off._

"Is somethin' th' matter, Lizzy? You've been standin' there fur several minutes, starin' into th' ocean," Jack said. He rested a hand lightly on her shoulder.

Elizabeth jumped and was startled out of her daydream. She looked at Jack and smiled nervously. "Oh, sorry, I was lost in my thoughts." She turned back to the ocean, hoping Jack would walk away. _Will's hand caressed her cheek gently and Elizabeth became lost in the kiss._

Elizabeth stared into the ocean as the scene replayed in her mind. She gripped the rail tightly.

"Elizabeth," Jack whispered playfully into her ear, his lips brushing her skin. _Jack_, she smiled at the thought of his name. Memories of their adventures together flooded into her mind, overwhelming her thoughts. _Jack_.

_"Thank you, Jack," Elizabeth said, causing Jack to turn and face her. The rest of the crew gathered supplies into the long boat._

_"We're not free yet, luv," Jack replied, a haunted look on his face._

_"You came back. I always knew you were a good man." Elizabeth leaned in close to Jack and hesitated for a moment, then she kissed him passionately. She stepped forward, causing Jack to step back. Jack bumped against the main mast as the kiss became more intense._

_The sound of shackles closing ended the kiss. Elizabeth looked at Jack disgustedly. Forcing back tears, she said, "It's after you, not the ship. It's not us. This is the only way, don't you see?" She leaned in, yearning to kiss him again, but looked down and said, "I'm not sorry."_

_Jack smiled at her and whispered accusingly, "Pirate."_

Elizabeth turned and faced Jack. She smiled and brought a hand to his cheek. She pulled his face to hers and kissed him hungrily. She pulled away for breath and whispered, staring into his eyes, "Jack." She knew of only one way she could prove she loved Jack over Will.

Jack, somewhat surprised by her sudden passionate manner, grabbed her hand and led her to his cabin. Elizabeth eagerly followed beside Jack and squeezed his hand for comfort.

"Mr. Cotton! Man the helm! I've some business to attend to in me cabin!" The bearded man nodded as the parrot shifted on his shoulder.

"Wind in the sails!" the parrot shrieked.

"No one bother me!" Jack barked to his crew. Elizabeth caught a grin on Pintel's face, who was leaning against the rail talking with Ragetti, a quizzical look from Ragetti as he tried to understand why Pintel was grinning, then grinned once Pintel whispered something to him, and a few eyebrows raised and chuckles from the rest of the crew.

Elizabeth paid them no mind, however, except for noticing them, for she was intent on reaching Jack's cabin as quickly as possible. When they reached the door, she rushed in front of Jack and tore it open. Jack hurried in after her, pleased at her eagerness. He shut the door behind him and locked it.

When Jack turned around Elizabeth grabbed his shirt and pulled him into a libidinous kiss. Jack wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly, deepening the kiss, if it was even possible. When they ended the kiss, gasping for air, Jack smiled at her uncontrollably.

Elizabeth stared into his eyes, but was forced to look away; for fear that tears would burst from her eyes. _Do this and you'll know you love him!_ She pressed her lips to his again and lowered her hands to his shirt buttons. She unbuttoned his shirt quickly and felt Jack do the same with her tunic.

Jack lowered her onto the bed, kissing her still. Elizabeth parted for breath and finally got his shirt off. She threw it onto the ground and kicked off her boots. Jack kissed her along her neck and fumbled with her leggings. He turned away for a moment as he struggled to pull off his boots. He turned back to Elizabeth as his boots fell to the ground with a _thud_.

Jack kissed her again and Elizabeth closed her eyes. All her thoughts were filled of Jack. She could feel his hands on her cheek and her legs. She felt his hot breath on her neck as he trailed more kisses along it. Goosebumps formed on her everywhere he touched her. No more did she think of Will, he no longer existed. The world no longer existed. Just she and Jack.

XXX

Elizabeth groggily opened her eyes as she heard the loud bump of footsteps on the deck. She sighed and guessed that the crew was probably walking about on the deck doing their duties.

She found that her arm was lying across Jack's bare chest. She shivered from the chill in the cabin and pulled the blanket over her and Jack's bare uncovered chests. She rested her head on his chest and closed her eyes with a satisfied expression. Jack shifted in his sleep and muttered, "I need another one…one more…ring."

A soft knock on the door forced Elizabeth to open her eyes wearily. She glared at the door, still resting her head on Jack's chest.

"Cap'n," a voice called softly.

Jack grunted in his sleep and Elizabeth sighed. She raised her head and sat up in the bed. She pulled the blanket over her naked chest and shook Jack sleepily. "Jack," she whispered.

"What is it, luv?" Jack whispered drowsily, without opening his eyes.

"Someone's at the door, Jack," Elizabeth whispered.

Jack sighed and sat up in bed. He looked at Elizabeth, the blanket hugged against her body, and smiled laughingly. He put a hand on her cheek and kissed her lightly. He then dragged himself from the bed and began pulling on his clothes. Elizabeth stumbled into her own clothes, curious of what the person on the other side of the door wanted.

"Cap'n" the voice called again, louder this time.

"I'll be out in a minute!" Jack shouted, clearly irritated. He sat on the edge of the bed, fully dressed now, and pulled his boots on. Elizabeth sat beside him, dressed completely as well, and leaned against him happily; she closed her eyes and sighed softly. _I love you, Jack. I love you… _The words brought comfort as she leaned against Jack. Suddenly her early doubts seemed childish.

Once his boots were on, Jack put an arm around her and pulled her close. They sat for a few minutes silently and almost fell asleep on each other when the voice called, "Sir, this is important."

Jack raised his head and glared at the door. He kissed Elizabeth's cheek and stood up. She stood up as well and they walked to the cabin door together, Jack's arm around her waist.

Jack wearily pulled the door open to find the whole crew standing around them. "What's goin' on?" Jack questioned. Elizabeth looked about the crew in bewilderment.

None of the crew moved. Elizabeth frowned. _Please let us not be in danger _again! she thought in annoyance.

"What's goin' on?" Jack repeated with growing apprehension.

"Sir, we found Gibbs, but…there's somethin' amiss about him," Marty blurted.

"Bring 'im here," Jack said. He felt rather annoyed that he was bothered for _this_.

"Aye, sir," Marty answered. He beckoned to a couple of crew members, who brought a muttering Gibbs forth.

"I could've found th' bloody thing meself," Gibbs muttered as he glared at the ground.

"You could've found what?" Elizabeth asked, curious despite herself.

"The blood ruby ring. The ring Zeus created himself, with his own blood," Gibbs said darkly, he looked at Elizabeth for a moment then turned his hard gaze on Jack. He turned back to Elizabeth and recited, "The ring gives the wearer powers of a god. Meaning he can control the sea, the weather, or anything he desires. I was on me way t' find it, but was intercepted by yur ship, Jack," Gibbs almost shouted glaring intensely at Jack. "I could've found the bloody ring meself, Jack!" he snarled

Elizabeth was taken aback by Gibbs' anger, she had never seen him like this, in fact she couldn't remember _ever_ seeing him angry. She looked at Jack, who stared in annoyance at Gibbs.

Jack knew the ring only too well. He had chased after it for years. The ring had engulfed his whole life. He ate, drank and slept for the ring. He had given up the search for it when Jones had raised the _Black Pearl_ from the depths for him. Gibbs had searched for the ring with Jack, but Gibbs had jumped ship at Tortuga, not wanting to search for the ring anymore. Jack glared at Gibbs, "I thought you didn't want th' ring t' take over yur life? You said so yurself!"

"Times change, Jack," Gibbs replied quietly.

"We haven't spoken of th' ring in years, Mr. Gibbs. Why are you searchin' for it now?" Jack tried to ignore Elizabeth who stared from Gibbs to him with growing curiosity.

"'S my own business Jack," Gibbs replied.

Jack sighed and a smile snaked across his lips. He beckoned Gibbs closer. Gibbs leaned in and Jack grabbed his pistol from his belt. He rammed the butt of the pistol against the side of Gibbs' head before the drunken man realized what Jack was doing. He crumpled to the floor and Jack calmly put the pistol back in his belt.

"Put 'im in th' barracks," Jack said to his crew. Two crew members lifted Gibbs' limp form and took him below deck.

Jack looked wearily at his crew, who stood quietly around them still. "If that's all—"

"Cap'n wait! 'E was carryin' this," Pintel called. He stepped between his crew members and stepped in front of Jack and held out an ancient piece of parchment. Jack grabbed it wearily and looked over the paper in his hands. Jack froze. It was a map. A map to find the ring he had searched so many years for. _How did Gibbs find this? I searched most of my life to find the ring, and Gibbs has a map that leads right to it! _Jack glared at the map and felt his hands tighten on it.

Jack folded the map up gently and put it inside his shirt. He looked as his crew and said quietly, "No one bother me in my cabin, unless it means life or death." With that he grabbed Elizabeth's hand and disappeared into his cabin.


	13. The Map

I'm so sorry this chapter took so long. I have no idea why it was so hard for me to write...Well, I hope you don't get confused. I know it's been like two weeks since my last update... :\ I really hope you enjoy this chapter! Please, PLEASE R&R!! Reading your reviews mean SO much to me:)

**Chapter 12**

Elizabeth eyed Jack as she stood by the cabin door. He paced about the room, rubbing his forehead.

Elizabeth opened her mouth to call his name, but closed it as an idea popped into her head. Jack stopped in front of his desk and stood with his back to her. She walked quietly behind Jack and put her arms around him. He turned around and comfortably wrapped his arms around her waist. Elizabeth rested her head on his chest.

Jack sighed and ran his hand through her hair. Elizabeth moved her hand to his shirt and slowly and carefully reached her hand inside it. She closed her fingers around the map and slowly brought it out. Jack didn't notice, for he was too busy thinking of Elizabeth… and her beautiful hair…

Elizabeth slipped the map into her pocket and repositioned her arm around Jack.

"Jack," she whispered.

"Hmm?" he said absentmindedly. He ran his hand across her cheek.

"Jack, what was Gibbs talking about?"

Jack sighed and dropped his hand from her face. He looked at the ceiling. He knew Elizabeth was going to ask this. He knew since the moment Gibbs uttered it. "Nothin', Lizzy. It was a personal matter, somethin' too complicated t' explain."

Elizabeth frowned. She was tired of Jack making up excuses. She looked at him and said, "You know me Jack. I'm stubborn; I'll bother you about it until you tell me." She moved away from Jack and folded her arms defiantly.

Jack sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Could you possibly grow up? I'm not in th' mood t' play this game right now."

Elizabeth stared at him, her anger rising. How _dare_ he?! She felt like slapping him, but restrained herself. With a quivering voice she replied, "Fine." She spun around and hurried from the room.

Jack watched her leave with a feeling of regret. All he wanted to do was be with her and hold her. Instead she decided to ask him that question.

Elizabeth marched away from Jack's cabin. He would pay for that later. But for now she wanted to see what was so special about this map. She found a corner near the rail and sat cross-legged. The sun was beginning to rise, warming the cold night air.

Elizabeth pulled the map out of her pocket and unfolded it. She pushed a loch of hair behind her ear and studied the map. It looked like a normal map to her. It showed the Caribbean, but didn't seem to have anything to do with the blood ruby ring. She studied it for a few minutes, growing frustrated.

"I believe that's me map," said a voice beside her. Elizabeth snapped her head in the direction of the voice and found Gibbs standing a couple feet away. She folded the map quickly and thrust it into her pocket. She stood up and faced Gibbs wearily.

"I was only looking at it," she replied. "Besides it's the Captain's map now, since he confiscated it."

"Y'know, I always knew havin' a woman aboard was bad luck," he replied. He turned and staggered away.

Elizabeth watched him leave, growing more annoyed than she already was. She sighed and headed back to Jack's cabin.

XXX

Elizabeth stood glaring at the cabin door. She didn't want to talk to Jack, especially after what he had said to her. But she needed to put the map back in his shirt. She sighed again and slowly opened the door. Jack sat on the edge of the bed.

He turned his head as the door opened. He watched suspiciously as Elizabeth walked up to him. She sat beside him and whispered, barely audible, "I'm sorry, Jack."

Jack was so amazed with her words that he couldn't speak for a moment. She wrapped her arms around him. Jack, still stunned, pulled her close.

Elizabeth slipped the map back into his pocket, as carefully as she could.

"I-I'm sorry too, luv…I didn't mean me words…" Jack replied. He was very confused now. Elizabeth _had_ to be up to something. This wasn't like her. This wasn't like her at all…

Elizabeth looked up at Jack with a small smile. She stood up and headed for the door. Jack could tell she was still mad. "Elizabeth," he called.

Elizabeth turned and looked at Jack.

Jack just stared back and smiled at her, at a loss for words.

Elizabeth sighed and sat next to Jack on the bed. She pulled his face closer to hers and kissed him softly. When she ended the kiss she said, "Thank you." Jack smiled back and moved closer to kiss her again, but Elizabeth stood up and moved across the room.

Jack eyed her with an eyebrow raised. He sighed and stood up. "I'm goin' t' th' helm, if you want t' join me."

Elizabeth looked at him with a forced smile. "No thank you. I'll just stay in here and rest."

Jack winced at her words. He could tell she was _still_ unhappy. And if she was still unhappy then he'd have to deal with her later. Meaning she would avoid him… Jack left the cabin frowning. How come every time they got in a fight Jack always ended up losing?

Gibbs noticed Jack heading toward him. "Hello, cap'n!" he called cheerfully.

Jack rolled his eyes. He shooed Gibbs away from the helm with a wave of his hands. "Move."

Gibbs stepped aside, used to Jack's rudeness. Jack reached into his shirt and pulled out the map. He glared at Gibbs before unfolding it. Gibbs looked away.

Jack quickly unfolded the map and stared at it for a minute. He sighed and looked at the sky. "Gibbs! This isn't the map to the ring! What did you do to it?!"

Gibbs just smiled politely and replied, "I never had a map to th' ring, just a regular one."

Jack studied the map for a moment. He noticed a small scull and crossbones in the corner of the map. He ran his finger over it and realized it wasn't drawn onto the paper. Jack smiled and guessed it was a button of some sort. He was about to press it when Gibbs snatched the map from his hands. Jack was so startled that he didn't move for a minute. When he regained himself he shot after Gibbs, who had run to the rail. To Jack's horror Gibbs dropped the map over the rail.

Jack shoved Gibbs aside and leaned over the rail, frantically grabbing for the map. Once it was out of his reach he watched it flutter into the water and sink below the surface.

Jack spun around and stepped menacingly toward Gibbs. "You had better have a good explanation for that!" he spat.

Gibbs just smiled and said, "T'was just an ordinary map. Nothin' was lost. It was me map, so I can do with it what I want."

Jack's hand flew to his pistol. Before he grabbed it out he closed his eyes and sighed deeply. He opened his eyes again and smiled at Gibbs. He moved his hands away from the pistol and said, "Yur a bloody idiot." Jack walked back to his cabin, shouting behind him, "Mind th' helm!"

"Aye, cap'n!" Gibbs called back cheerfully. Jack scowled and continued walking.

XXX

"He threw it overboard?" Elizabeth asked, perplexed.

"Aye," Jack said tiredly. He took his hat off and rested it on his desk. He plopped onto the bed and lay back with his arms behind his head.

Elizabeth smiled to herself and walked over to Jack from where she had been standing. She leaned over Jack and kissed him. She caressed his cheek with her hand. When the kiss ended she looked at Jack with a smile. She pushed her hair behind her ear and lay down next to Jack.

"What was that for, luv?" Jack asked quietly.

"To make you feel better, I guess," she replied coyly.

"It worked," Jack said to himself with a smirk.


	14. The Valiant Blossom

Hey, sorry these updates are taking forever. I have some ideas, but it's hard to fill in the gaps. If you have ideas for me, I'm all ears. :) Um, this chaper was actually fun to write, when I had ideas for it anyway. :) Sorry this chapter is kinda short, I really hope you enjoy it anyway. Please, PLEASE R&R!!!! Reviews always make my day:D

* * *

**Chapter 13**

Gibbs lazily stood at the helm and stared at the ocean sparkling in the afternoon sun. He smiled as he remembered watching the map sink into its depths. Of course his reason for getting rid of the map was to keep Jack from finding the ring. Gibbs wanted it himself. The thought of Jack with the powers of the ring caused him to shudder.

Gibbs drummed his fingers on the helm in boredom. He brightened when he remembered something. He pulled out his husk canteen and popped the lid off. He brought the canteen to his lips and tilted his head back.

"Mr. Gibbs!" bellowed a terribly familiar voice.

Startled, Gibbs choked on the drink. He pulled the canteen from his mouth, spluttering. He coughed a few times and wiped his mouth. As he put his canteen away he glared at Jack. "Aye, cap'n?"

Jack stepped forward and said, "Yu'r relieved of yur duties." He grinned at Gibbs, his gold teeth glinting in the sun. Gibbs couldn't help imagining that they were eyes winking at him.

"Aye, sir," Gibbs answered mechanically. He spotted Elizabeth in the background and smiled. "Need a bit o' 'lone time with th' lass, cap'n?" He chuckled.

He was rewarded with a fierce glare from Jack. Gibbs just turned and left with a grin.

Jack watched Gibbs leave, irritated. Once the drunken man was out of sight Jack turned to the helm and grabbed the spokes as they began to move. Elizabeth took her spot next to Jack and rested a hand on his stiff arm. He relaxed a little at her touch.

Elizabeth smiled to herself, almost laughing out loud. _Poor Jack, he's far too protective._

"Where are we headed now, Jack?" she asked quietly.

Jack just stared at the ocean. "I don't know, luv," he finally replied.

Elizabeth sighed quietly to herself. She couldn't tell if Jack was lying or if he really didn't know. She was tired of hearing this answer every time she asked that question anyway. She folded her arms over her chest and stared impatiently into the distance.

Jack glanced at Elizabeth beside him and smiled. She reminded him of a little girl who didn't get her way. Elizabeth noticed his glance and unfolded her arms, embarrassed. Jack chuckled and snaked his arm around her waist and pulled her close. Elizabeth rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes with a smile. They stood there for several minutes, speechlessly.

Elizabeth found herself drifting into sleep, but opened her eyes to prevent it. She lifted her head tiredly and looked around. The crew was lazily moving about doing their duties, or sleeping. Elizabeth yawned, but quickly put her hand over her mouth to prevent Jack from noticing it.

"Cap'n! A ship's been sighted!" called a crew member from the rail. "Shall we give her a visit?" A couple of crew members chuckled.

Jack grinned and said, "Aye!" Elizabeth rolled her eyes, but smiled anyway.

Within the next half hour Jack stood before the surviving crew and passengers of the ship that had been spotted, which was called _The Valiant Blossom._ The remains of the ship were now sinking into the ocean, of course after it had been scraped of its valuable cargo.

Elizabeth watched with amusement as Jack spoke to them of their fate.

"Send them t' th' brig, gents, unless, of course, they want to choose their other option." Jack finished with a smile to his crew members and walked back to the helm, without noticing Elizabeth, who was looking at a passenger from _The Valiant Blossom _curiously.

Elizabeth stepped closer to the man who stood quietly among his fellows. His hat was pulled over his face, but Elizabeth felt that she knew him. That she knew him _very_ well…

Elizabeth swallowed the lump in her throat and lifted a shaky hand to the man's filthy straw hat. He didn't move away, he just stood there, looking at the ground.

Elizabeth pulled his hat slowly off his head and dropped it as her hands flew to her cover her mouth. She took a step back and stifled a sob. "W-will!" Tears were streaming down her cheeks. Without knowing what she was doing she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug.

Elizabeth forgot everything in that moment. She forgot that she was on _The Lady Rose_, she forgot about the crew staring at her, she forgot about Jack…

Elizabeth brought her face close to Will's and kissed him hungrily. Will wrapped his arms around her and kissed her back, just as eagerly. She could feel his joy radiating from his body and it filled her. She was so happy that she felt like crying. Will was here, they were together again…

* * *

STOP RIGHT THERE! Click the review button, you know you want to:)


	15. Choosing

Hey, guys. Here's the new chapter. Sorry it took a little long, um, I don't know what to say... I guess, just please, PLEASE R&R! It will make me very happy. :)

* * *

**Chapter 14**

Jack gripped the spokes of the helm tightly. The world seemed to stop. His heartbeat pounded loudly in his ears. He watched with growing anger as Elizabeth pressed her lips against Will's, tears streaming down her cheeks. Jack felt numb. He didn't move, he didn't speak. All he could do was stare at Elizabeth and Will.

Jack finally released the helm. His arms fell limply to his sides. He gritted his teeth and stepped casually toward the still-kissing Will and Elizabeth. He stepped behind them and loudly cleared his throat.

As she heard the throat clear everything came back to her. Elizabeth threw herself from Will and stared at Jack wide-eyed.

"I hope I'm not interrupting anything," Jack said with a smile. He didn't look at Will.

"J-Jack! I-I—," Elizabeth started.

Jack held up his hands to quiet her. "No, no, I'm just here to remind me crew of th' task I gave 'em, which they have failed to do," Jack said, the smile still plastered on his face.

Elizabeth hugged her trembling body as her eyes darted from Will to Jack.

Will just stared at Jack expressionlessly, not sure of what to say.

Jack glared at his crew and they scrambled to push the _Valiant Blossom_'s crew down into the brig. Will allowed himself be pushed along with them, staring at Elizabeth the whole way. Elizabeth stared back, tears forming in her eyes again. Once he was out of sight she turned back to Jack. "Jack—," she started again.

"There's nothin' that needs t' be said, luv," he said coldly.

"Jack, wait! You don't understand!" Jack turned away from her and headed to his cabin, motioning to Cotton to man the helm.

Elizabeth rushed after him and grabbed his arm. Jack spun around angrily.

"Jack, I didn't know what I was doing!" she exclaimed desperately.

"Of course you did! It's obvious to me, and obvious to William and obvious to my crew that you're still in love with the boy! You lied to me!" Jack screamed.

Elizabeth stared at him in shock. "Jack, I-I love you! How could you say that?!"

"If you loved me, why did you kiss him? In front of me?" Jack asked quietly, his insides still boiling in anger.

"I-I don't know!" was all she could think to answer. "I don't know, Jack," she whispered. She released his arm and stared into his eyes.

Jack smiled coldly. "Go join you're dear William in th' brig. I don't need you." Jack turned and headed for his cabin. Elizabeth watched Jack until the cabin door shut behind him. Tears were subconsciously flowing down her cheeks.

Elizabeth turned away from Jack's cabin and walked down to the barracks. She found a dark corner and sat down. She hugged her knees tightly against her body and buried her face in them. She sobbed into her knees, thoughts whizzing through her mind.

_Why did I kiss Will? How could I do that to Jack? He'll never forgive me…Jack…Jack…_ His name echoed loudly inside her head. She couldn't help smiling at his name. She lifted her head and rubbed her eyes. She pulled herself to her feet and left the barracks.

Elizabeth found herself standing in front of Jack's cabin a few minutes later. She lifted a hand to the knob and hesitated for a minute. After taking a few deep breaths she quietly opened the door and stepped into the room. She shut the door behind her and stared in confusion at the scene before her.

Jack sat stiffly on the edge of the elegant bed. His face was in his hands and he was muttering inaudible words to himself.

Elizabeth took a step forward, but she stopped when her boot bumped into something on the floor. She looked down and found Jack's hat. She bent and picked it up. She smiled at it and held it close to her body. She moved forward again and sat closely next to Jack on the bed. She lowered the hat to her lap and gently rested a hand on his knee.

Jack cleared his throat and rubbed his face. He rested his hands on his knees, after Elizabeth removed her own hand, and stared straight ahead. "What d' you want?" he asked hoarsely.

"I'm sorry, Jack," Elizabeth said quietly. "I do still love Will, but not as much as I do you. Will was my first love; I can't just stop loving him. I didn't mean to kiss him; I guess I was so stunned to see him that I forgot everything that has happened." She smiled timidly at Jack and put his hat on his head. "There's one thing I _am_ certain of and it's that I love Captain Jack Sparrow and I always will." She turned Jack's face towards hers and kissed him gently.

After a moment Jack wrapped his arms around her and deepened the kiss. Elizabeth ended the kiss and smiled at Jack, her face inches from his.

Jack brought his hand to her cheek and ran his fingers across her cheek. Elizabeth felt goose bumps form along her spine at his touch. She smiled and closed her eyes.

Jack smiled for the first time since Elizabeth entered the cabin and moved his arms around her again. He hugged her tightly and whispered quietly, "I love you, Lizzy." Elizabeth wrapped her arms around Jack and gripped his coat tightly, trying not to cry. She rested her head on his chest and breathed in his scent.

There was a loud bang and shouts outside the cabin. Elizabeth pulled away from Jack and they both stared at the door.

* * *

Don't forget to leave me a lovely review:) It doesn't have to be lovely, I guess...Just tell me what you think:D

I'd really appreciate it!!!


	16. Pain

Sorry these updates are all taking so long. I haven't even been busy, it's just my annoying writer's block, gah! Well, here's the new chapter, I hope you enjoy it. :) Please R&R!

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Jack shot up from the bed and ran to the door of the cabin. Elizabeth scrambled to her feet and sped after him. Jack tore the door open and stepped out. He found one of his crew members lying on the ground in a pool of blood.

Jack looked up from the body in confusion and found his crew standing around the body in a semicircle. One person stood in the middle with a gun in his hand.

Jack motioned for Elizabeth to stay back as he charged toward Will. Will looked at Jack in confusion and dropped the gun. Without any hesitation Jack threw his fist at Will's face and hit him square in the nose. Will fell backward onto the ground, holding his nose. Blood spurted between his fingers as he grunted in pain. Jack rubbed his fist, which had begun to throb after punching Will.

Jack knelt next to Will and shouted, "I want you off my ship! All you've done is cause trouble!" He stood up and turned to his crew and said, "I want all of 'em from th' Valiant Blossom off this ship."

Two crew members pulled Will to his feet at Jack's order. "Make 'im walk th' plank with his friends." Will glared at Jack, still awkwardly holding his broken nose. Jack noticed Will glance at Elizabeth and a smile flicker across his face. Jack smiled and rammed his knee into Will's stomach.

Will doubled over breathing hard, causing his captors to bend with him, but they quickly regained their balance and roughly pulled Will back to his feet.

From her spot near the cabin door Elizabeth cringed. She didn't like watching Will go through such pain. She looked away, but heard Jack say, "Don't touch her ever again." But, when Will had looked at her she saw that look in his eye. Sorrow, confusion and…love.

Before Jack could let his crew take Will to the plank, Elizabeth caught his arm and said, "Jack, don't do this…at least give him a boat."

Jack stared into Elizabeth's eyes for a second, then sighed and said, "Alright, fine. Lower a boat for 'im."

Elizabeth smiled at him and Jack sighed in annoyance. "Go get th' rest of 'em from th' brig and send 'em with him," Jack added. "Oh, and someone clean up this mess." Jack indicated to the body of the crew member that still lay on the ground.

The crew set off to do the tasks Jack had given them, but Will struggled against his captors and shouted angrily, "Elizabeth! Elizabeth!"

Jack had wrapped his arm around Elizabeth's waist and was leading her back to their cabin. At Will's words she almost stopped walking, she could feel Jack stiffen and his arm tighten around her. She wanted to spin around and shout back, or even run to him, but realized it would just be a huge mistake. She was in love with Jack…not Will…anymore….

Elizabeth just let Jack pull her into the cabin as she tried to shut out all thoughts of Will.

Once Jack shut the door behind her he stepped forward and stood in front of his desk. He rubbed his face in frustration and sighed again.

Elizabeth smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck from behind. She went on tip-toe and kissed his cheek. She whispered in his ear, "Forget him, we'll never see him again." Jack grabbed her hands and turned her around. He pulled her close to his body and rested his cheek on her head as she snuggled her face into his chest.

Jack smiled as he breathed in the scent of Elizabeth's hair. He lightly ran his hand through her hair absentmindedly.

_I'm not myself anymore, _Jack thought suddenly. _I've changed my whole personality fur a woman!_

_This isn't you mate! Jack Sparrow, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow, doesn't fall in love. He doesn't fight fur a woman's heart! Get a hold of yourself! She's taken over yur life! Take it back!_

Jack lifted his head and moved away from Elizabeth. She looked at him questioningly, fear taking over her.

"Jack, what's wrong?" she asked slowly, worriedly. Her heart began to race as she watched Jack frown, although she wasn't sure why she was so afraid. "Jack—?"

Jack rubbed his face in frustration again and grunted in annoyance. Thoughts whirred through his mind. He removed his hands from his face and stared intensely into Elizabeth's confused face.

Jack suddenly grabbed her roughly by the shoulders, causing her to start in surprise, and pressed his lips against hers. Elizabeth was so startled that she didn't move for several seconds. She finally recovered and threw her arms around Jack and deepened the kiss further.

_I love her an there's nothing I can do about it_, Jack thought when the kiss ended and he was staring into Elizabeth's face again with a mischievous smile.

Elizabeth smiled back and asked, "What was that about?"

"I had to prove something, luv," Jack replied, smiling again.

Elizabeth hugged Jack tightly and thought, _Very strange man, you are, Jack Sparrow._ She smiled, imaging Jack saying, Captain

* * *

**Okay, I really want** **people to review. I enjoy reading them, good or bad. I've even resorted to letting a****nonymous reviews being allowed! So please review:D**


	17. Sweet Kisses

I'm so sorry this update took so long. :( I had writers' block and band camp started last week (8 A.M.-6P.M. ugh).Well, I've updated now and I really hope you like this chapter, I think it's pretty good. :) Anyway, please R&R as always. :D

* * *

**Chapter 16**

Elizabeth turned over in the bed and draped her arm over Jack's bare chest. She smiled softly to herself and pulled the blanket higher over her shoulders.

Jack lifted his hand and covered hers in his.

Elizabeth yawned and subconsciously rubbed her eye, removing her arm from Jack's chest. She replaced her arm and, after several seconds, mumbled something.

"What was that, luv?" Jack whispered tiredly, his eyes still closed as he absently stroked her pale fingers.

"Is Will going to be okay?"" Elizabeth said with a small smile.

Jack slowly opened his eyes and stopped stroking her fingers. He warily pushed himself into a sitting position and rested Elizabeth's arm beside her on the bed. He glanced at her and realized she was sleeping.

Jack couldn't help smiling as he stared at her sleeping form, forgetting the words she had spoken as he grew lost in her beautiful face. But the smile disappeared when he heard her whisper, "…Will..."

"Lizzy," Jack whispered. "Are you awake, luv?"

She answered him with a soft smile, obviously caused by a dream.

Jack lightly touched her pale shoulder. Elizabeth's eyes fluttered open and she looked at Jack, a smile creeping across her face again. She pushed herself up with her shoulders and yawned again. Her long brown hair flowed down her back, over her shoulders and onto the bed. She rubbed her face and pushed her hair out of her eyes.

When she noticed the frown on Jack's face she asked, "Something wrong, Jack?" She laid her hand over Jack's, which was resting on the bed beside him. She looked at him expectantly.

"What did you dream, Lizzy?" Jack asked quietly, without looking at her.

Elizabeth almost laughed when she heard the question. Captain Jack Sparrow woke her up to know what she had been dreaming. Instead of laughing and embarrassing him she smiled and sat up next to Jack. She leaned against Jack tiredly and absently smoothed out her night gown.

She tiredly rested her cheek on his shoulder. She yawned again and whispered, still trying to comprehend the meaning of his words in a way, "My dream…?" She lifted her hand to her face and rubbed her forehead. Her eyes flew open as scenes from her dream scrolled through her mind. She'd dreamt of Will again.

_Elizabeth stood at the rail motionlessly and stared at the slowly growing smaller dinghies that contained Will and the crew of the Valiant Blossom. Her eyes focused on the back of a familiar person: Will. She watched as he turned around in the small dinghy. She wanted to look away, but couldn't._

_Will's eyes burned into hers with a frightening intensity of anger. Even from the distance he was from her the eyes engulfed her and froze her where she was unable to move, unable to blink. Then he turned back around and he and his fellows disappeared into a thick fog._

_Elizabeth turned away from the rail and looked around the deck of The Lady Rose, which was strangely empty and silent. She noticed with a frown that Jack was no where in sight either._

_She stepped toward the cabin she shared with Jack—_

That was all that she could remember because the rest of the dream was beginning to fade away from her memory already. But she remembered glimpses of herself talking to Jack and one question she had asked him: _"Is Will going to be okay?"_

"I dreamt...about what happened yesterday," Elizabeth answered slowly. She didn't feel very sleepy anymore...

"I heard you talkin' in yur sleep, luv, and you mentioned our dear friend William," Jack said, although he smirked mischievously at her, Elizabeth still noticed the stiffness in his voice.

"What did I say?" she whispered breathlessly, staring at her legs, which still lay underneath the blanket.

"You wanted t' know if th' boy was going to be..._okay_," Jack replied with a wider grin.

Elizabeth warily closed her eyes and lifted her head off of Jack's shoulder. She buried her face in her hands and took a deep breath. But what happened next stunned them both: she began laughing hysterically.

Jack eyed her suspiciously, wondering if she had finally lost her mind. He reached his hand out and touched her shoulder. "Lizzy...are you okay?"

Elizabeth stopped laughing and uncovered her face. She grinned broadly at Jack, almost like an insane person.

Jack cleared his throat uncertainly, feeling a little frightened by her behavior.

"Jack Sparrow, you're a jealous captain. I love you too much to leave you! It was just a dream," Elizabeth giggled. She threw her arms around him and kissed him passionately, causing the blanket to tangle her legs which caused her to fall on top of Jack which caused the kiss to end early as she found herself fall face first onto the bed, laying across Jack's legs.

Jack was unable to suppress a laugh as he turned her around and untangled her legs. She now sat in his lap grinning at him, seemingly unembarrassed. She wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him again.

Elizabeth ended the kiss after a few seconds and smiled at Jack again. Jack smiled back, still a little confused at what was going on...

XXX

Will sat in the dinghy glowering at his feet. He listened absently to the sound of the water splash as the oars hit the water.

All he could think about was Elizabeth...and Jack. Jack was the reason for all of his problems! Everything bad that had happened to him in his life almost always found its way to Jack. If it wasn't for Jack he and Elizabeth would be married by now!

Will gritted his teeth and held his head tightly between his hands.

_Jack will pay. Jack doesn't deserve to get everything he wants!_ Will smiled grimly. He moved his hand to his belt and found his sword and hatchet there. _Jack will pay..._

XXX

Elizabeth slipped on her boots and stood up from the bed. She yawned and stretched her arms. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and headed for the cabin door. She grabbed her hat from the table beside the door and exited the room.

She walked out onto the deck, still positioning her hat over her recently combed hair. She squinted in the sunlight and searched the deck for Jack.

An ocean breeze caressed her cheek and rustled her hair as she stepped further onto the deck. She looked heavenward, closing her eyes and smiling. She breathed in the salty air, enjoying all of the sensations of being on the open sea.

Elizabeth found Jack at the helm, of course, a few moments later with a casual appearance, as always.

Elizabeth had fallen asleep shortly after Jack had woken her up that morning. She had woken up later to find Jack's spot beside her empty. She had then dragged herself out of bed and sat down at the desk beside the bed with the big mirror, where she had combed her hair.

As she had stared at her reflection, slowly sifting the comb through the tangles in her hair, thoughts of her dream resurfaced in her mind. She frowned at her reflection, which frowned back. She had put the comb down and stood up to find her clothes.

Elizabeth then went looking for Jack and found herself where she was now.

She cupped Jack's cheek opposite her with her hand and stood on tip-toe to kiss his other cheek. Jack smiled as he watched her walk over to the rail. She leaned against it and stared out at the ocean as it sparkled in the sun.

Jack motioned to a nearby crew member to man the helm and walked over to Elizabeth. He leaned against the rail beside her.

He stood up and took his jacket off, realizing suddenly that he was sweltering. Instantly a crew member appeared and took it from him and returned it to his cabin.

"It's so beautiful, the ocean," Elizabeth mused. She smiled and looked at Jack, who smiled back and nodded.

"Aye almost as beautiful as you." Jack looked at her with a serious expression, but there was a mischievous glint in his eyes.

Elizabeth smiled at him with mock shyness and asked, "Are you telling the truth?"

"Every word, luv," Jack replied with a grin, the scene of Elizabeth in Tortuga, with Norrington vomiting into the ocean in the background and saying things like, "Oh, please,", flashed across his mind as the words they had said then were repeated now.

Elizabeth smiled and brought her face closer to Jack's and kissed him gently on the lips.

But Jack pulled away quickly as he saw something out of the corner of his eye. He turned his head and stared out to the ocean. He sighed warily and muttered, "Oh, bugger."

* * *

**Okay, if you've been reading this story, but haven't been reviewing, how come? Reading reviews makes me happy! And when I'm happy I update sooner. :) PLEASE review!! Oh, yeah, don't forget to read the new chapter first. :)**


	18. Family Values

First of all I'm very VERY sorry for this long wait. I've had writers' block forever, but it's gone now, yay! Alright, here's the new chapter. It's got a few surprises in it. :) You might want to reread a little of ch. 16 because you might get confused. Again I'm so sorry for the long wait. I hope you enjoy this new chapter. :)

Please R&R, I love reviews. :D

I don't any PotC characters, btw. :)

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 17**

Jack ran across the deck shouting orders to his crew.

Elizabeth watched Jack run off in confusion. She looked toward the ocean and felt all her breath escape her. She ran after Jack, feeling herself grow more irritated. Why couldn't she and Jack live a peaceful life?

"Jack, wait!" she shouted to him over the noise of his crew preparing the ship.

Jack shouted something over his shoulder, but his voice was drowned out as a crewmember slipped and dropped the barrel he was holding. Elizabeth watched as the lid flew off and gun powder flowed across the deck. Elizabeth stepped around the crew member and hurried to Jack's side. But Jack walked past her and stopped at the frantic man trying to sweep the gun powder back into the barrel.

Jack knelt beside him and glanced warily at Elizabeth. He turned back to the crew member and whispered fiercely into is ear. Jack finally stood up and pushed the man to the ground. "Clean this mess up!" Jack barked furiously.

Jack stalked away from the man and past Elizabeth. Elizabeth frowned at the crew member and reluctantly turned to follow Jack.

She quickly grabbed Jack by his shirt sleeve. She forced him to face her and said, "What is _wrong_ with you, Jack?"

Jack glared at her, but immediately faced the ocean. Elizabeth froze. A huge fleet of ships grew bigger every second carrying the English flag in the distance. She hadn't noticed they were English...or that there were so many ships...before...

Elizabeth's fingers unclenched on Jack's shirt and slid down his arm. "Jack..." She was still staring at the fleet of ships, fear creeping across her body.

"I need t' get back t' th' ship, Lizzy, let me go!" Jack pulled his arm away from Elizabeth and hurried into the crowded deck, shouting more orders.

Elizabeth glared after Jack. _Excuse me?!_

XXX

Jack found himself leaning heavily against the rail and staring across the water at the fleet of ships several minutes later, unable to move away. He rubbed his forehead in frustration. Everything was going so _wrong_! He and Elizabeth were supposed to be happy, not torn apart again and again by the stupid _boy_ or Elizabeth's father!

Of course, he wasn't making this any easier to handle by taking it out on Elizabeth... Or his crew...

"Cap'n," Gibbs said appearing beside Jack. Jack sighed inwardly and looked at Gibbs.

"Yes?" Jack asked warily.

"I was thinkin'—I mean I noticed that—well, those ships—somethin' doesn't seem right—about them..." Gibbs said, obviously trying hard not to get on Jack's bad side. He cleared his throat nervously as he awaited Jack's reply.

Jack looked back and the ships and said, "Of course something doesn't seem right—they're English, Mr. Gibbs." Jack looked back at Gibbs, a grin tugging at his lips.

Gibbs expression visibly grew relieved as he noticed Jack was in a better mood.

"Well, Jack...there's somethin' other'n that..." Gibbs replied, shifting uncomfortably.

Jack sighed. "What, then, Gibbs?" He drummed his fingers on the rail in annoyance.

"Well... They don't..._look_ quite like they're crewed by... English..." Gibbs said, clearing his throat again.

_What...?_ Jack looked back toward the ocean at the fleet of ships. He pulled out his telescope and stared at the ships again. He felt a growing feeling of familiarity until he finally realized what it was that was so familiar.

"Oh, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger, bugger!" Jack shoved his telescope back into his shirt and flew across the deck shouting crazy orders, like, "Hide the ship! Hide it!" when there was nowhere to hide but inside the ocean.

Elizabeth watched Jack frantically try to explain to a crew member that _The Lady Rose needed_ to be hidden.

Jack pushed through the crowded deck again, but was stopped abruptly by Elizabeth. "Jack...what's going on? What's wrong?" Jack could see the amusement in her eyes as she spoke. He ignored it and grabbed her by the shoulders.

"I can't face him! He'll never let me live this down! Never!" With that Jack picked Elizabeth up by the shoulders and moved her aside. He ran toward the helm, leaving Elizabeth standing there in a more confused state than she had been in before and even a little more irritated.

Who _can't you face Jack? What won't he let you live down? Give me straight answers damnit!_

Elizabeth gritted her teeth in frustration and forced herself to join the crew in readying the ship. She needed to keep her mind off of Jack for awhile.

XXX

Several minutes later it was clear to everyone aboard _The Lady Rose_ that they had no hope of outrunning the fleet of ships.

Jack stood at the helm in a foul mood, refusing to speak to anyone, but himself. Anyone who came within ten feet of Jack he would glare at them and shout at them to leave him alone. So, naturally, the whole crew, including Elizabeth, stayed clear of Jack and his ill-tempered self.

Within a matter of minutes _The Lady Rose _was surrounded. No guns were shot, no cannons were fired, and no curses were bellowed. Only booming laughter rang out from a nearby ship.

The thundering chuckles came from the captain of a ship called the _Emerald Sea_. The captain was a big hairy man with bulging muscles on his arms and a huge beer gut protruding over his belt, which threatened to snap at any second. Hair covered practically every inch of his body. The hair on his head reached down just past his shoulders, a blue bandanna tied across his forehead. He had a mustache that seemed to be the only tamed hair on his body and a small beard across his jaw and chin.

As Elizabeth stared at the man across the water she felt a growing feeling of dread, but didn't know why. But this man seemed very, _very_ familiar...

"Well, I never thought I'd see ye again, Jacky!" he bellowed. Jack quickly took a step back, concealing himself behind a crew member. All of Jack's crew, Elizabeth, and Jack stood around staring at the scene going on; most crew members were frozen halfway through a task they were performing.

"What's wrong, Jack? Why ye hidin' from me? I _am_ yur big brother after all!" Practically every face from Jack's crew faced Jack, all with confused expressions. Jack's brother grinned as he watched Jack glare at him.

"I heard you were dead!" Jack shouted back.

"Right. It's more like you wished I was!" Jack's brother laughed his thundering laugh again. Jack rolled his eyes and glared at his crew.

"What? What're you looking at?" he barked at them. They all looked away and some of them quickly continued the task they were in the middle of.

But Elizabeth still stood frozen where she was. She stared at Jack in utter confusion. _Jack has a _brother?!_ Why didn't he ever tell me?!_ She tried to move to where Jack was but her legs refused to budge.

"What've you been up to, Jack? Gotten into anymore trouble since ye got th' _Pearl_? But I see ye've lost 'er again..."

Jack sighed. "As it happens th' _Pearl_ was sunk by Englishmen. I haven't had th' opportunity t' retrieve her back from th' depths, like last time."

Elizabeth suddenly found that she was walking through the crowd of crew members to Jack. She noticed that Jack's brother was watching her. She ignored him and kept walking.

Jack turned to see what his brother was looking at and saw Elizabeth walking toward him. When she reached him she brought the back of her hand to his face and ran it across his cheek. She smiled and whispered, "Why didn't you tell me you had a brother?"

Jack smiled. "Because I don't like talkin' about family...Especially _him._.."

Elizabeth chuckled to herself and thought, _This all makes sense now...with how Jack was acting earlier..._

"Are you trying t' seduce answers out of me, Lizzy? 'Cause so far it's working..." Jack grinned at her and wrapped his arms around her waist. He lowered his face to hers to kiss her but suddenly stopped and looked around. His brother was still watching with an amused expression. _My brother always did like to interrupt things..._ He sighed.

Elizabeth brought her hand to Jack's chin and turned his face so he would look at her. She smiled at him and said, "What's his name, Jack?"

Jack sighed again and rested his hand on her cheek. "He's George, but th' world knows 'im as Captain Swiftknife."

"Swiftknife? Really? I've heard of him. I used to read about him when I was a little girl! I never would've guessed that he was related to the infamous Jack Sparrow." Elizabeth grinned at Jack.

"Captain, _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Jack said irritably.

Elizabeth chuckled and replied, "Sorry, Captain."

"Sorry t' interrupt, Jack, but whom, may I ask, is this lovely girl yur talkin' t'? I must know." Swiftknife bellowed suddenly. Jack faced him, growing more annoyed. Swiftknife grinned at him.

"Elizabeth Swann," Jack answered.

"Ah, so where did ye find th' wench?" Swiftknife chuckled.

"I found 'er in Tortuga, just like all th' others." Jack laughed along with his brother. Elizabeth glared at him and tried to escape his grasp around her waist.

"I'd like t' join ye on yur ship, Jack. Meet yur crew, exchange stories, meet yur wench." Swiftknife chuckled and awaited Jack's answer.

Elizabeth sighed. _Why does Swiftknife have to be _exactly_ like his brother?_ Jack grinned at her but finally released her after receiving a particularly dirty look.

Elizabeth hurried away from Jack and his crew and into the captain's quarters. She quickly shut the door behind her and sat on the bed. _I shouldn't meet Jack's brother, I might fall in love with him too,_ she thought irritably. _Bloody pirates._


	19. I'm so sorry!

Ok… So, it's been like 2 years since I was last on this site…I'm really sorry to anyone who enjoyed this story, or one of my others… I ran out of ideas and I got bored with it… And plus, I never really thought I did a very good job writing it…. So, I don't know I'll ever add anything else to this story. I'm really sorry I took so long to say something… To be honest, I was embarrassed. Again, I'm really REALLY sorry.

If anyone wants me to continue the story, please say something now, before I give up on it. :) Even say something if you would like to read a rewrite, because I will continue it, or rewrite it if someone will read it. :)

Again, I am so sorry I took so long to say something. Please forgive me!!! :)


	20. Chapter 20

I have started to rewrite this story and I'm going to make a new story with a new title. It's called The Storm Tossed Sea. Anyways, it's a REWRITE, so I'm going to make it like this one, but hopefully better :)


End file.
